


Babysitting

by SugerCat



Series: Married Life [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Deutsch | German, Domestic Fluff, English, Flashbacks, M/M, Translation, sherlock is a bit moody
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1 in german:<br/>John soll das erste Mal eine Weile auf seine Nichte aufpassen. Er stimmte dem Ganzen aber nur zu, weil Sherlock seine Mutter besuchte und er sonst allein Zuhause wäre.</p>
<p>Chapter 2 in english:<br/>John should take care of his niece for the first time for a while. He only agreed to the whole because Sherlock is visiting his mother and so he would be alone at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Und das geht wirklich in Ordnung John?" Der Gefragte saß am Tisch bei seiner Schwester und sah von der Zeitung die er gerade las auf.

"Natürlich Clara. Sherlock ist so wieso nicht da." Die dunkelhaarige Frau nickte nur als sie nach ihrer Handtasche griff.

"Also wirklich. Den Babysitter fünf Minuten vor dem Gehen dazu zu drängen es sich anders zu überlegen hilft dir auch nicht." Meinte eine leicht verärgert Harriet, als sie ins Wohnzimmer trat um endlich ihre Frau zu holen.

"Ich wollte doch nur sichergehen." Erklärte diese ein wenig nervös.

"Ich weiß Liebling. Heute ist das erste mal seit ihrer Geburt, das wir unsere Kleine aus den Augen lassen. Aber John packt das schon." Meinte die Blonde dann entschuldigend. Sie wollte gar nicht erst damit anfangen das wenn ihrer Tochter was fehlen sollte ihr Bruder auch Arzt war. Das hätte nur noch mehr Angst verursacht.

"Und es wird ja auch nicht lange sein." Richtete sich Clara nun wieder an den Doktor.

"Wo hab ich jetzt das Handy?" Harry rollte nur die Augen, während die andere Frau durch die Wohnung huschte und das Mobiltelefon suchte. Sie wusste jetzt schon das es nicht einfach wird ihre Frau dazu zu bringen das Ding im Kino abzuschalten.

"Wo ist dein Detektiv eigentlich? Wieder mal auf Mörderjagd?" Wendete sie sich dann an ihren Bruder, weil sie ein wenig neugierig ist, warum dessen Mann nicht anwesend war. Auch wenn es ohne diesen für sie angenehmer war. Der Kerl war für sie manchmal einfach nur schwer zu ertragen. John hingegen senkte nur den Blick.

"Nein. Er ist bei seiner Mutter. Mycroft drängte ihn schon seit Tagen sie zu besuchen, weil sie krank ist. Ich wusste das er gehen wollte und auch das er stur war. Also habe ich ihn gebeten hinzufahren." Erklärte er ruhig und legte die Zeitschrift nun ganz nieder. Harry sah, dass John wohl an ihre Eltern dachte und ging zu ihm rüber um ihn kurz über den Rücken zu streichen.

"Ach John. Ich wette es ist alles nur halb so wild. Jetzt wo wir beim Thema sind. Warum war Misses und Mister Holmes nicht bei eurer Hochzeitsfeier?"

"Sherlock hat nur noch seine Mutter und er meinte nur das sie sich an dem Tag nicht wohl fühlte. Es war ja auch ganz schön warm." Seine Schwester gab ihm darauf nur ein halbherziges Nicken.

"Wie ist sie denn so? Mehr Sherlock oder mehr Mycroft? Oh Gott, doch nicht beide in einem weiblichen Körper?" Ihr Gesprächspartner schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf.

"Ehrlich gesagt ich habe sie noch nicht getroffen." Dafür bekam er einen mehr als geschockten Blick.

"Die ganze Zeit über hast du sie nicht einmal gesehen? Das ist eine Witz oder?" Abermals schüttelte der andere nur den Kopf.

"Ich weiß nicht warum, aber Sherlock scheint ein kompliziertes Verhältnis zu seiner Familie zu haben und ich möchte mich da auch nicht groß einmischen."

"Erzählt er dir denn überhaupt gar nichts?" Jetzt fing die weibliche Watson an den Kopf zu schütteln. Doch sie tat es, weil sie wie immer die Entscheidungen ihres Bruders nicht hin nehmen konnte.

"Jetzt fängt das schon wieder an." Meinte Clara leicht verdrossen, als sie zu den beiden trat und nebenbei ihr Handy in die Handtasche steckte. Der Arzt verstand nur Bahnhof und sah fragend zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her.

"Weist du John, deine Schwester denkt immer noch das Sherlock nichts für dich empfindet und das nur weil er es nicht so öffentlich zeigt."

"Was?" Ein wenig von seiner Stimme erschrocken, horchte er schnell am Babyphon ob er seine Nichte eben geweckt hatte. Als er nach ein paar Sekunden nichts vernahm, sah er wieder verdrossen zu Harriet.

"Und wenn schon. Ich muss doch sicher sein das er mich liebt oder?" Brachte der Mann im Raum leiser, doch immer noch verärgert hervor.

"Der Meinung bin ich auch." Stimmte die Dunkelhaarige zu und griff ihre Frau am Arm um sie zum gehen zu bewegen.

"John sollte je was sein. Du weist das du zu uns kommen kannst." Der Angesprochene seufzte nur und nickte.

"Ja doch Harry. Aber nun beeilt euch, sonst verpasst ihr noch den Anfang." Die Blonde sah darauf auf die Uhr die in ihrer Küche hing, bevor sie ihre Frau aus der Wohnung schob.

"Bis später." Das hörte der Arzt noch bevor die Haustür der Wohnung ins Schloss fiel. Seufzend ließ der Zurückgelassene sich wieder auf dem Stuhl nieder. Den Kaffee den ihm Clara vor mehr als einer halben Stunde eingegossen hatte schmeckte auch lauwarm. So trank er den Rest aus, bevor er sich wieder dem Lesen widmete. Doch richtig darauf konzentrieren konnte er sich nicht. Seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu Sherlock.

Dieser hatte sich seit seiner Abreise nicht einmal gemeldet. Nicht das diese schon lange her war oder das er das nicht schon gewohnt war. Schließlich ist das ganze erst zwei Tage her. Trotzdem hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. John wollte nicht das es seiner Schwiegermutter schlecht ging. Auch wenn er sie bis jetzt nie kennen gelernt hatte, sprachen die Holmesbrüder immer sehr respektvoll von ihr. Ein wenig wunderte es ihn, das sie nie bei ihnen Zuhause anrief. Er fragte sich warum sie ihn nie sehen wollte. War die Frau denn nicht ein kleines bisschen neugierig was ihn betraf? Auf einmal beschlich ihn eine schlimme Vermutung. Sein Mann sagte einst das seine Familie einen angesehenen Status in der Gesellschaft pflegte. Das erklärte plötzlich so vieles. Konnte es sein das Mrs. Holmes gegen ihre Eheschließung war?

Vielleicht wollte sein Mann deswegen so ungern an den Feiertagen in sein Elternhaus. Wieso hatte er nicht vor Monaten daran gedacht? Er schämte sich schlagartig für seinen Egoismus den er mit der Vorfreude auslebte. Seine Eltern konnten ja nichts mehr gegen eine homosexuelle Ehe haben. Sie waren schon lange tot.

Aber sein Mann hatte noch ein Elternteil. Mycroft hatte auch nichts in der Richtung erwähnt. Oder stieß bei ihm alles auf Holz weil er so im Glücksrausch war? Dennoch hätte er daran denken sollen. Der Doktor wollte sich aber auch nicht am großen Tag mit dem Detektiv streiten, weil dessen Mutter nicht anwesend war. Was war wenn sie im sterben lag?  
Er wusste nicht was die Nachricht bedeutete 'Ihr geht es schlechter.'

John wusste ja nicht mal was der Frau fehlte. Sherlock jetzt anzurufen wäre blödsinnig. Er musste einfach darauf vertrauen das dieser ihn kontaktierte, wenn etwas war. Doch der ältere Holmes handelte immer im Interesse der Mutter, was seinen Mann betraf. Würde er auch die Ehe annullieren lassen wenn Mrs. Holmes es verlangte? Sprach er nicht neulich noch davon, wie dankbar dafür war das er seinem Bruder zum besseren verhalf oder hatte er irgend etwas missverstanden?

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal um sich im Hier und Jetzt wieder zu finden. So einfach würde ihn sein Mann nicht aufgeben. Umgekehrt gilt das natürlich genau so. Wie konnte seine Schwester nach all der Zeit dann auch noch mit so etwas ankommen? Ein wenig hilflos legte er die Arme verschränkt auf den Tisch und bettete seinen Kopf darauf.

“Sherlock kann durchaus auch anders sein.” Flüsterte er in den leeren Raum. Urplötzlich zierte ein Lächeln sein Gesicht als er daran dachte wie der Detektiv ihm zum ersten mal erklärte das er ihn liebte. Der Blondschopf kam nicht drum herum ein wenig rot zu werden. Aber es war ja sowie so niemand hier. Also war es völlig egal. Wenn er seine Erinnerungen auf ein Video produzieren könnte, er würde sich diesen Film immer wieder ansehen. Na gut, wenn es davon eine Aufnahme gäbe dann würde sein Mann diese in einen Safe mit einem sechzehn stelligen Code legen und diesen dann in den tiefsten Abgrund des Meeres werfen. Einfach zerstören könnte Sherlock es selber auch nicht. Denn er wusste, auch dieser hing sehr an dieser Erinnerung. Auch wenn er dies nie freiwillig zugeben würde.

Wie gerne John sich doch an diesen Moment erinnerte. Schließlich hätte er damals nie daran gedacht, das sein Mann derjenige ist, der zuerst mit dem Satz aller Sätze ankommen würde.

...

_**John?** _   
_**SH** _

_Mit gemischten Gefühlen blicke ich auf mein Handydisplay. Musste Sherlock jetzt nerven? Dieses mal werde ich nicht einfach so hier abhauen, nur weil Mister Holmes denkt eine Tierhandlung zu überfallen ist lustiger. Wenn da wenigstens Hunde und Katzen gewesen wären. Aber nein. Wir steigen in ein Gebäude mit Schlangen, Echsen und sonstige Reptilien ein. Auch wenn die Schlange nicht giftig war, der Biss tat trotzdem höllisch weh._

_**Schreib doch einfach gleich was du willst** _   
_**Wenn ich morgens sage ich gehe zu Arbeit dann bin ich dort auch** _   
_**JW** _

_Klar ist das ein bisschen forsch gewesen. Aber irgendwann muss auch er verstehen, das mir meine Arbeit mir genau so wichtig ist wie ihm das Fälle aufklären. Auch wenn es nicht immer so spektakulär oder interessant ist._

_**Es gibt da etwas was ich mit dir besprechen möchte** _   
_**SH** _

_Hm? Sonst schreibt er doch immer gleich darauf los. Vielleicht sollte ich noch warten bis ich den nächsten Patienten herein bitte. Wehe es ist wieder was in der Küche explodiert!_

_**Das klingt so ernst** _   
_**Soll ich eine Pause machen und dich anrufen?** _   
_**JW** _

_Oder Mycroft hat ihm wieder einen Besuch abgestattet. Manchmal kommt selbst der älter Holmes mit sinnlosen Gründen zu uns._

_**NEIN!!!** _   
_**SH** _

_Ok. Jetzt fange ich wirklich an mir Gedanken zu machen. Es ist mir dann aber doch lieber die Wohnung zu putzen als Sherlock zu verarzten._

_**Das brauchst du nicht** _   
_**Ich will dich nicht von der Arbeit abhalten** _   
_**SH** _

_Wie bitte? Er ist krank. Hohes Fieber vielleicht? Mit Beeinträchtigung der Persönlichkeit. Oder er hat eine Frage zu seinem jetzigen Fall? Trotzdem würde er nie lang drum herum reden._

_**Das eben war nur ein Witz** _   
_**Aber jetzt mache ich mir wirklich Sorgen um dich** _   
_**Wie läuft’s mit den Balletttänzerfall?** _   
_**JW** _

_Vielleicht macht ihm da eine Sache zu schaffen. Wir sind jetzt zwar schon eine Weile zusammen. Doch Sherlock hat immer noch Probleme damit seine Gefühle mit mir zu teilen. Seine Gesichtszüge und Körpersprache kann ich zwar schon sehr gut lesen, aber auch ich muss meistens raten, wenn der Detektiv seine Mauer um sich aufbaut._

_**Abgeschlossen** _   
_**Die Ehefrau des Lehrers** _   
_**Ich erkläre es dir später genauer** _   
_**Ich möchte etwas wissen** _   
_**SH** _

_Die Ehefrau? Wie er da wohl wieder drauf gekommen ist? Sie war schließlich nicht einmal am Tatort anwesend. Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Langsam macht er mich nervös._

_**Du von mir?** _   
_**Hast du es bei Google nicht gefunden?** _   
_**JW** _

_Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich was ich mache. Die ganze Sache so aufzulockern bringt auch nichts wenn es etwas ernstes ist. Vielleicht will ich mich dadurch nur selber beruhigen. Sherlock schreib zurück! Die Minuten kommen mir so lang vor._

_**Die Suchmaschine weiß keine Antwort darauf** _   
_**SH** _

_Wie kommt er dann auf die Idee das ich eine Antwort für sein Problem habe? Ich sollte mich nicht aufregen. Am Ende ist es ja doch nur was völlig banales._

**_Also jetzt hast du fast meine volle Aufmerksamkeit_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Oder es ist doch was passiert. Er hat mal wieder experimentiert und jetzt traut er sich nicht es einfach zu sagen, weil eine von meinen Sachen dran glauben musste. Bitte nicht die neuen Topflappen. Jede Woche neue kaufen ist echt nervig. Auf der anderen Seite aber doch besser, als wenn man sich die Finger verbrennt._

**_Warum nicht deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit?_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Ich komme nicht drum herum etwas zu lächeln. So schlimm kann es dann doch nicht sein, wenn er solche Fragen stellt. Oder?_

**_Weil ich dann schnell arbeitslos wäre_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Na ja, eigentlich kann ich mich ja auf beides gut konzentrieren. Da stört es keinen, wenn ich ihm antworte sobald die Patienten aus dem Raum verschwunden sind._

**_Ich finde es so wieso unangebracht das du dort noch arbeitest_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Das Thema schon wieder. Nur weil ich mit ihr ausgegangen bin heißt das noch lange nicht das ich rückfällig werde. Nur weil ich sie fast jeden Tag sehe._

**_Und ich finde es unangebracht dass du immer noch wegen Sarah eifersüchtig bist_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Er ist derjenige, der wirklich jeden durchschauen kann. Warum sieht er dann nicht das ich ihn liebe und somit sehr an ihm hänge?_   
_Auch wenn ich die Worte noch nie ausgesprochen habe. Ich bin unsicher was das betrifft. Ich würde es ja gerne sagen. Aber was wenn er es gar nicht hören will?_   
_Als ich ihn mit der Nadel vor einiger Zeit erwischt habe, sagte er zwar das er glücklich mit mir ist. Aber ist er das wirklich? Oder sagte er es nur weil es ihm in diesen Moment passend erschien?_

_An diesen Abend haben wir zwar unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht verbracht, doch jetzt scheint es mir so als hätte Sherlock das alles nur getan um mich bei Laune zu halten. Oder bin ich einfach zu anhänglich geworden? Nach dieser Nacht wollte ich ihm sagen das ich ihn liebe, doch es kam einfach nicht über meine Lippen._   
_‘John. Wenn du den Wunsch verspüren solltest, mich einfach nur anzustarren, dann tue dies bitte ohne meinen Namen zu erwähnen. Das irritiert mich nämlich.’ Nach diesen Sätzen hielt ich es für das beste es erst mal zu lassen._

**_Das bin ich gar nicht_ **   
**_Ich finde nur das du es nicht nötig hast dort zu arbeiten_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Doch ich habe es sehr nötig hier zu sein. Hier kann ich in Ruhe über alles nachdenken. Ohne das jemand meine Gedanken aufgreift, als würden sie in kleinen Bildern über mir schweben._

**_Das Thema hatten wir schon_ **   
**_Ich gehe arbeiten damit ich mein eigenes Geld habe_ **   
**_JW_ **

_So fühle ich mich einfach besser. Ich weiß ich gebe mein eigenes Geld aus, für das ich hart gearbeitet habe._

**_Aber ich habe genug dass wir beide davon leben könnten_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Das weiß ich wirklich zu schätzen. Vielleicht bin ich irgendwann in der gesundheitlichen Position, dass ich dieses Angebot annehmen muss und ich weiß auch das Sherlock es mir nie vorhalten würde. Einer seiner guten Eigenschaften. Aber für die Gegenwart bin ich noch mein eigener Herr und ganz fit. Außerdem würde ich mich nicht gut fühlen wenn ich an seinem Geburtstag, Weihnachten oder spontan etwas von seine Geld für ihn kaufen müsste._

**_Irgendwann wenn wir beide alt und grau sind_ **   
**_werde ich dich darum bitten meine Beerdigung zu bezahlen_ **   
**_Bis dahin würde ich gern meine Hände zum überleben benutzen_ **   
**_Also sei so nett und sag einfach was du willst_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Oh Verdammt! Nicht ausführen! Senden abbrechen! Zu spät. Wie bescheuert bin ich denn? Sherlock hat so was von Recht, wenn er mich als Trottel bezeichnet. Wenn wir beide alt und grau sind..._

_Das klingt als hätte ich vor mit ihm so lange zusammen zu bleiben. Insgeheim habe ich solche Gedanken schon öfter gehabt. Wie es wohl wäre mit ihm alt zu werden u.s.w._   
_Aber ich muss ihm das nach so kurzer Beziehungszeit nicht aufs Brot schmieren! Gut für ihn muss es schon eine längere Zeit sein. Nach Mycroft zu urteilen hatte sein Bruder vorher noch nie eine richtige Beziehung._

_Was ich nicht wirklich glauben kann. Denn erstens kann auch der ältere Holmes nicht überall gleichzeitig sein. Auch wenn er das gern hätte und Sherlock weiß wie man sich vor neugierigen Augen versteckt. Zweitens gab es in Sherlock’s Vergangenheit bestimmt ein paar Leute, die sich für ihn mehr als nur seine Weltanschauung interessierten. Wenn ich da zum Beispiel an Molly Hooper denke. Wenn die Frau nur etwas aufdringlicher gewesen wäre. So wie Miss Adler ..._

_“Doktor Watson? Ist das normal das es so schmerzt?”_

_“Entschuldigung. Ich bin heute wohl mit den falschen Fuß aufgestanden. Ich versuche beim nächsten Splitter etwas vorsichtiger zu sein.”_

_“Das wäre sehr nett. Danke.”_

_Erinnere dich! Du bist immer noch in der Praxis._

_Ich weiß nicht woran es liegt. Aber wenn ich an Irene Adler denke, werde ich immer noch rasend. Nicht weil ich eifersüchtig bin oder so. Na gut. Mich selber brauch ich nicht zu belügen. Ich bin eifersüchtig. Man brauch sich die beiden nur mal anzusehen. Sie würden das perfekte Paar abgeben. Mal abgesehen von ihrem Beruf, hat die Frau doch alles was Sherlock bräuchte. Sie ist schön, reich und intelligent._

_Oder sollte ich sagen war? Was will er nur mit mir? Bin ich nur ein billiger Ersatz weil sie nicht mehr hier ist?_   
_Gott John! Was denkst du da? Miss Adler war zwar nicht die netteste Person auf Erden, doch sie hatte auch ihre guten Seiten und ich habe kein recht schlecht über sie oder über Sherlock zu urteilen. Ich bin kein Ersatz. Sonst wäre ich nicht an seiner Seite. Denn wenn Sherlock seinen Charme einsetzt konnte er doch alles und jeden haben. Und er wollte mich. Das heißt doch schon was._

_So nach dem nächsten Patienten mach ich eine kurze Pause._

**_John kannst du mir versprechen_ **   
**_das du nicht sauer oder enttäuscht bist_ **   
**_wenn ich dir mein Anliegen schildere_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Gut. Er geht nicht weiter darauf ein._

_Warum sagt er nicht endlich was es ist? Ich könnte zwar raten. Aber dann würde ich mir nur die schlimmsten Dinge ausmalen._ _Vielleicht sollte ich ihn doch anrufen. Vorher beiße ich aber nochmal von meinem Sandwich ab._

_Was diese eingelegten Gurken betrifft hatte Sherlock wirklich recht. Die passen zu dem würzigen Käse einfach bestens._

**_Hast du was angestellt?_ **   
**_Soll ich vielleicht früher nach Hause kommen?_ **   
**_Bist du verletzt oder hast du sonst irgendwelche Schmerzen?_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Obwohl ich nicht weiß ob ich es mir leisten kann, schon wieder früher zu gehen. Wenn Sherlock aber verletzt ist, dann wäre mir das aber letztendlich egal. Ja manchmal würde ich ihn gerne schlagen, weil er mich mit seiner Besserwissernummer nervt. Oder mal davon rennen. Nicht nur in die nächste Bar. Aber wo sollte ich auch hin?_

_Außerdem gibt es bestimmt auch Sachen an mir, die Sherlock nicht ausstehen kann. Klar, er stürmt nie aus der Wohnung. Sonst könnte er ja nicht das letzte Wort haben._   
_Zum Glück hat jede Münze zwei Seiten und somit auch mein Detektiv. Oh John! Du solltest ihn nie laut für dich beanspruchen. Das wäre nur wieder irritierend für ihn. Seltsamerweise hat der Mann mehr gute Eigenschaften als erhofft._

_Ein bisschen schäme ich mich dabei, über so was nachzudenken. Schließlich konnte ich mir vor unserem ‘Beziehungsprojekt’ kein Urteil über ihn bilden. Warum braucht er denn jetzt so lange für die Sms?_

**_Nein_ **   
**_Nein das brauchst du nicht aber Danke_ **   
**_Nein und nein_ **   
**_Keine äußerlichen Schmerzen_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Ich sagte doch das bei diesem extra scharfen Chiliconcarneessen nur Profis ran können. Aber nein, Sherlock Holmes schafft alles wenn es um Mord geht. Er ist vorgestern so rot angelaufen, das er die Ampel an der Straße hätte ersetzen können._

**_Dann Magenschmerzen?_ **   
**_Ich wusste du hättest das scharfe Zeug nicht essen sollen_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Gott sei Dank das ich ihn an dem Tag bis in die Baker Street bekommen habe, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor. Der Kerl futtert an manchen Tagen kaum einen Happen. Wie sollte das also was werden? Na ja, die Essgewohnheiten bekommen wir schon noch besser in den Griff._

**_So meinte ich das nicht_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Jetzt fällt mir aber auch nichts mehr ein. Macht er etwa schon wieder Geschmacksexperimente?_ _Der eingelegte Ingwer ist zwar lecker, aber das heißt noch lange nicht das man ihn überall dazu essen kann. Eine gekaufte Schokoladentafel mit Ingwer kann man essen. Ist zwar nicht so meins, aber man bekommt keine Magenverstimmung davon. Bei Sherlock’s Schokocreme mit der süßsauer eingelegten Wurzel, sah das anders aus. Es war aber auch gleichzeitig mein Fehler. Ich hätte beim Geruch schon flüchten sollen._

**_Verdammt dann sag mir endlich was du meinst!_ **   
**_Du machst aus mir ein nervliches Wrack_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Trotz allem, könnte er mir doch einfach schreiben was nun los ist. Das macht mich fertig. Denn wenn Sherlock etwas zurück hält.._

_Das ist es! Er wurde gekidnappt. Nein. Er hatte Zeit so viele Nachrichten zu schreiben. Selbst wenn der Entführer die Nachrichten lesen würde. Sherlock kennt Tricks mir Dinge mitzuteilen, ohne das andere es bemerken. Noch weiß ich nicht, ob das ein Plus oder ein Minus an ihm ist._

**_John ich bin völlig gesund und munter_ **   
**_Ich habe nur ein wenig nachgedacht_ **   
**_SH_ **

_In Ordnung. Er will mich veralbern. Wann denkt er denn nur ein bisschen nach? Wenn der einen Gegenstand sieht, dann sieht er nicht nur was vor seinem Auge ist. Wie alt, schwer, teuer oder groß. Wo kommt es her oder aus was ist es gemacht und noch so vieles mehr.. Weil ich aber weiß, dass er nicht anders kann, könnte sein brillanter Verstand teils Fluch teils Segen sein._

**_Sehr witzig_ **   
**_Und über was hast du “ein wenig” nachgedacht?_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Er könnte mal darüber nachdenken, wie er Dinge reparieren kann, wenn er sie explodieren lässt. Mikrowellen werden auch nicht billiger. Die neue hat sogar eine Grillfunktion. Deshalb hänge ich schon an ihr. Denn da schmeckt der Hawaiitoast doppelt so gut._

**_Über uns_ **   
**_Mir ist da etwas aufgefallen_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Über uns? Das schreibt der so einfach. Aber heute morgen war doch noch alles in Ordnung. Oder?_

_Wenigstens hat er noch ‘uns’ geschrieben. Ich wusste es. Irgendwann musste ja die Zeit kommen, in der Sherlock mich satt hat..._

_“Dr. Watson alles in Ordnung? Fühlen sie sich vielleicht nicht wohl? Soll ich eine der Schwestern rufen?”_

_“Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe nur durch Fenster gesehen das es schon wieder regnet. Aber bitte kommen sie doch erst mal herein.”_

_“Danke. Ja, das Wetter ist fürchterlich diese Woche. Wir kommen wohl in diesem Fall auf keinen grünen Zweig, was?”_

_“Schade ist das schon. Aber wenigstens können wir probieren ihre Schmerzen im Bein zu lindern. Das wäre doch auch was Gutes.”_

_“Da haben sie Recht, Doktor.”_

_Ich sollte aufhören mir solche Gedanken zu machen, wenn ich noch Patienten behandeln muss. Für Panikattacken bleibt noch genug Zeit, wenn ich nach Feierabend hier raus marschiere._   
_Trotzdem möchte ich das auch mal was von ihm kommt. Nicht nur, wenn er nach einem beendeten Fall noch das Adrenalin spürt. Ich erwarte doch gar nicht das er mir Geschenke macht oder sonst irgendwelche romantischen Bekundungen. Das ist nicht seine Art. Aber ich hab nun mal auch Bedürfnisse._

**_Sherlock kann das nicht warten bis ich Zuhause bin?_ **   
**_Es sind nur noch sieben Patienten_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Auch wenn er es eigentlich wissen müsste, wann ich immer Schluss habe. Ein Versuch war es wert. Oder auch nicht._   
_War das nicht schon wieder mein Handy? Warum stecke ich das Teil überhaupt noch weg?_

**_Es ist wirklich nicht so wichtig_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Warum kann er dann nicht warten bis ich Zuhause bin? Kann er mit mir nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht darüber reden? Wohl eher nicht. Es gibt kein Thema das Sherlock Holmes nicht ansprechen würde, wenn er es für nötig hält. Da ist Ort und Uhrzeit nebensächlich._

**_Ich weiß du stehst auf Drama_ **   
**_Aber kannst du nicht einfach in der nächsten SMS_ **   
**_schreiben was genau dein Problem ist_ **   
**_Ansonsten antworte ich dir einfach nicht mehr_ **   
**_JW_ **

_So jetzt hat er die Wahl. Rücke damit raus oder lass es bleiben._

**_Sag bloß da fällt dir nichts mehr ein?_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Hm? Schon eine halbe Stunde ohne ein bissiges Wort. Vielleicht hat er doch eine andere Beschäftigung gefunden. Nein, das kann nicht sein. Selbst wenn. Er hat es sich noch nie nehmen lassen, das letzte Wort zu haben._

**_Wow_ **   
**_Wer hätte es gedacht?_ **   
**_Sherlock Holmes hat mal nicht das letzte Wort_ **   
**_Kannst du das in Zukunft öfter wiederholen?_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Also jetzt komme ich doch ins grübeln. Hat Mycroft sein Handy und den Laptop ausschalten lassen? Stur sind sie ja beide, wenn sie Aufmerksamkeit wollen._

**_Hast du denn Moment ausgekostet John?_ **   
**_Nun ist er leider vorbei_ **   
**_und nein ich werde so was nicht öfter machen_ **   
**_Du bist hoffentlich noch in der Praxis_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Wo sollte ich denn sonst sein? Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, das mich heute noch einiges erwartet._ _Nichts mit Beine hochlegen und ausruhen._

**_Natürlich_ **   
**_Ich muss doch heute wieder bis 18 Uhr arbeiten_ **   
**_Wenn du ein bisschen auf andere Leute achten würdest_ **   
**_wüsstest du das schon._ **   
**_JW_ **

_Warum sich um andere kümmern, wenn man sich selbst der nächste ist?_

**_Selbstverständlich weiß ich das_ **   
**_Dein Arbeitsplan ist ja auch zuverlässig_ **   
**_Nur dein Chefin lässt zu wünschen übrig_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Manchmal finde ich seine Eifersucht ja ganz süß. Aber nur, wenn er es nicht ständig übertreibt._

**_Was soll das schon wieder heißen?_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Außerdem flirtet er auch dauernd mit Leuten herum. Beschwere ich mich da? Ok. Ich weiß das es nur ist um an Informationen ran zu kommen._

_Trotzdem könnte auch ich gelegentlich platzen, wenn er sich von anderen betatschen lässt. Gerade wenn er in irgendwelche Clubs will. Das manche angetrunkene Menschen einfach nicht die Finger bei sich behalten können._

_Zugegeben ich bin genau so. Aber ich fasse dann nur Sherlock an und nicht irgendwelche Fremden._

**_Hat sie dir schon gesagt_ **   
**_das sie nächste Woche auf eine Fortbildung muss?_ **   
**_Somit müsstest du die Praxis FÜNF Tage alleine leiten._ **   
**_SH_ **

_Was? Aber ich dachte ich könnte mit Sherlock über den drei Wörter Satz reden. Ich könnte das auch jetzt am Wochenende tun, aber woher soll ich wissen was Mister ich bin Beschäftigt Holmes wieder geplant hat. So hätte ich noch Zeit gehabt Lestrade zu verklickern, dass er Sherlock an einem Tag nächste Woche nicht beanspruchen soll. Jetzt rede ich aber erst mal ein ernstes Wort mit meiner Vorgesetzten._

**_Sarah hat mir erzählt das sie dich getroffen hat_ **   
**_Sie hat auch gesagt das du es mir vor drei Tagen sagen solltest_ **   
**_So dachte sie ich wäre damit einverstanden_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Was dachte er sich dabei? Wenn er es nicht sagt, das es dann nicht eintrifft? Ich werde aber trotzdem versuchen am Wochenende den richtigen Moment zu finden um mit ihm über Gefühle zu reden. Ich weiß ja das es nicht sein Ding ist. Meins ja eigentlich auch nicht. Aber wenn er mich nicht so sieht wie ich ihn, dann hat das ganze Zusammenwohnen doch keinen Sinn mehr._

**_Ja das ist nun wirklich nicht meine Aufgabe_ **   
**_Schließlich ist SIE deine Arbeitgeberin_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Ja stimmt schon. Trotzdem hätte ich gern eher davon gewusst. Sarah hat mir deswegen morgen frei gegeben. Ändern kann man es jetzt nicht mehr._

**_Hast ja Recht_ **   
**_Wir sollten nicht mehr über das diskutieren_ **   
**_Übrigens kommen ich an fünf Tagen in der nächsten Woche später_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Da muss er halt mal ohne mich auskommen. Ich hoffe er übersteht die Woche mal ohne Verletzungen. Manchmal ist er wie ein kleines Kind, das auf eine sonst kinderfreie Wohnung los gelassen wird. Man denkt einfach nicht daran womit er sich verletzen könnte. In diesem Fall ist das Kind übergroß und die Wohnung ist ganz London._

_Ich frage mich wirklich, wie ich da noch über Nachwuchs nachdenken kann? Nicht das ich es ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen hätte. Ich meine ich werde ja nun auch nicht jünger. Aber nun sieht ja meine Lebenssituation anders aus. Ich muss wirklich mal mit Sherlock über die ganze Situation reden. Was sind wir jetzt? Wie stellt er sich seine Zukunft vor? Und werde ich darin vorkommen? Es ist angenehm im Hier und Jetzt zu leben, aber irgendwann muss auch er mal nach vorn sehen._

**_Sehr witzig John_ **   
**_Es hilft wohl alles nichts_ **   
**_Ich werde in der nächsten Zeit dann wohl sehr einsam sein_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Als ob den das stört wenn er mich mal nicht sieht. Vor drei Wochen bin ich bei Harriet gewesen und da bemerkte er nicht einmal das ich zwei Tage nicht anwesend war. “Du warst nicht hier?” Das war alles was ich nur zu hören bekam. Ob er mich überhaupt braucht?_

_Was denke ich da nur? Hat er nicht gesagt das er glücklich ist und ich ihm sehr wichtig bin? Trotzdem könnte er mir manchmal mehr entgegenkommen._   
_Oder will ich vielleicht doch zu viel? Mit Harriet darüber zu reden bringt nichts. Sie weiß noch nicht mal das ich mit Sherlock ausgehe. Außerdem hat sie ihre eigenen Probleme._

**_Idiot_ **   
**_Außerdem solltest du mir auch noch sagen das ich morgen frei habe_ **   
**_So habe ich drei Tage zum ausspannen_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Wenn ich jemals dazu kommen würde. Denn die Fenster müssen auch mal wieder geputzt werden. Ich möchte auch endlich mal wieder selbst einen Kuchen backen. Mrs. Hudson's Leckereien sind zwar sehr appetitlich. Aber ich möchte den Herd auch mal wieder für Lebensmittel verwenden. Denn selbstgebacken schmeckt immer noch am besten._

**_Ausspannen?_ **   
**_Was plant denn John Watson an so einem freien Wochenende?_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Außerdem isst Sherlock immer was ich koche oder backe und er könnte mal wieder etwas auf den Rippen gebrauchen. Sein gelegentliches Hungern, kann nicht mehr geduldet werden. Doch wie bekomme ich ihn dazu etwas zu essen, wenn ich nicht in der Nähe bin?_

**_Was sich so ergibt_ **   
**_Vielleicht ein wenig Hausputz_ **   
**_Oder ich koche oder backe mal was besonderes_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Ich würde auch seinen Lieblingskuchen backen. Genau und dann schreibe ich mit Zuckerguss was ich für ihn empfinde. Witzig wäre es schon sein Gesicht zu sehen. Aber nein. Denn ich weiß weder welche Art von Kuchen Sherlock bevorzugt, noch habe ich die Courage ‘Ich liebe dich’ auf das Gebäck zu schreiben._

_Bei dem älteren Holmes sieht das schon anders aus. Vielleicht könnte ich Mycroft fragen, was sein Bruder so mag. Nein, das ist auch eine schlechte Idee. Denn irgendwie bin ich nicht wirklich scharf drauf, ihn zu treffen nach dem Wenn-du-meinem-Bruder-verletzt-wirst-du-nie-wieder-Tageslicht-sehen-Gespräch._

_Ich weiß das der Mann sich nur sorgt, aber man kann es auch übertreiben. Irgendwie klingt das bestimmt seltsam, wenn ich jemand außenstehenden frage was Sherlock gerne isst. Schließlich bin ich es der schon lange mit ihm in der Baker Street wohnt. Seltsamerweise habe ich keine Ahnung._

**_Jedenfalls kommst du heute nicht mehr dazu_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Als ob ich es nicht geahnt habe. Was hat der Kerl heute wieder vor? Auf herumrennen hab ich bei dem Wetter keinen Bock. Jemanden in einem warmen Restaurant überwachen? Dazu lass ich mich vielleicht überreden._

**_Du sollst meine Zeit doch nicht immer ohne mein wissen verplanen!_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Warum beschwere ich mich eigentlich noch? Ich stoße so wieso immer auf taube Ohren. Aber wenn ich nichts sage, denkt er das es immer in Ordnung geht._

**_Tue ich doch gar nicht_ **   
**_Ich schreibe es dir doch gerade_ **   
**_Wenn du mit der Arbeit fertig bist_ **   
**_kannst du jedenfalls nicht nach Hause gehen_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Das war schon klar. Jetzt mach es doch nicht so spannend. Es ist schon 17.48 Uhr. Wenigstens ist die Zeit zuverlässig._

**_Das heißt du schickst mich wieder auf eine deiner Besorgungstouren_ **   
**_Warum hast du mir heute früh nicht gesagt, das du was brauchst?_ **   
**_Ich hätte es vielleicht in der Mittagspause besorgen können_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Um so schneller ich Sherlock’s Extratouren hinter mir habe, um so besser. Ich kann ja noch schnell mitnehmen, was ich am Wochenende für den Kuchen gebrauchen könnte. Mehl und Zucker war zwar noch da, aber ich glaub die Eier waren alle._

**_Du musst doch gar nichts besorgen_ **   
**_Außerdem hast du mir immer noch nicht dein Versprechen gegeben_ **   
**_Also?_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Was denkt er sich dabei? Nein, ich flippe nicht aus wenn die Wohnung in Brand steht. Oder sonst irgend etwas passiert, wobei jeder normale Mensch an die Decke gehen würde._

**_Du weist das ich das nicht wirklich kann_ **   
**_Aber ich verspreche dir es zu versuchen_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Vielleicht ist es ja mal zur Abwechslung wirklich etwas Angenehmes. Toll. Da versuche ich an was positives zu denken, doch da ist mein Kopf völlig leer. Wann hat Sherlock mich das letzte mal mit was gutem überrascht? Ok. An dem Tag als ich ihn mit der Nadel erwischte, wendete sich später alles zum besseren. Aber das war weder von ihm, noch von mir geplant._

**_Besser als nichts_ **   
**_Ich habe ja geschrieben das mir etwas aufgefallen ist_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Der letzte Patient ist raus. Jetzt nur noch die Akten wegräumen und dann esse ich in aller Ruhe mein zweite Sandwichhälfte. Ich hätte meine Mittagspause auch nicht mit quatschen verplempern sollen._

_So langsam kann ich mich nicht mehr raus reden oder lügen was meinen Beziehungsstatus betrifft. Bis jetzt konnte ich jeden Verkupplungsversuch abwimmeln, in dem ich vorgab beschäftigt zu sein. Das wird mir aber keiner ewig abnehmen._

_Dann noch die ganzen Bemerkungen. Ich wäre anscheinend in letzter Zeit zu gut gelaunt. Da muss doch nicht immer eine Frau dahinter stecken? Oder in meinen Fall ein Mann. Ich kann doch auch so gut drauf sein oder? Als Single ist mir das Ganze nie so aufgefallen. Ist man alleine deprimierter?_

_Aber ich komme vom Thema ab. Wie soll ich nun reagieren, wenn ich einer fragt ob ich allein stehend bin? Wenn manche Frauen in den Bars zu aufdringlich sind, sage ich nur das ich vergeben bin. Mehr müssen die nicht wissen. Aber was sage ich zu Freunden und Bekannten? Ich weiß ja, das die meisten so wieso annehmen das ich was mit Sherlock habe. Ja aber es dann zu bestätigen, ist was völlig anderes._

**_Ja hast du_ **   
**_und?_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Sarah meinte, das ich schon gehen könnte. Dann ziehen wir uns mal um und packen alles ein. Ich sollte meinen Kittel mit in den Wäschekorb geben, damit er morgen gleich gewaschen wird. Wer weiß wann ich nächste Woche dazu komme._

_Den Spind nochmal kontrollieren. Soweit leer. Außer ein paar Hefte die Sherlock nicht in die Finger bekommen darf. Wenn man was vor dem verstecken will, muss man kreativ werden._   
_So Handy und Brieftasche habe ich. Hoffentlich wollte Sherlock nichts kostspieliges anstellen. Ansonsten muss ich nochmal einen Geldautomaten aufsuchen._

**_Ich finde das Offensichtliche noch auszusprechen eigentlich sinnlos_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Ja das demonstrierst du ja auch immer wieder gerne, wenn ich das tue. ‘John natürlich ist es Zucker. Was dachtest du denn?’ Als sieht man jeden Tag eine Leiche, mit diesem karamellisierten Zeug im Gesicht._

**_Wirklich?_ **   
**_Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Damit kann er einen manchmal rasend machen. Nicht jeder sieht halt alles sofort._

**_John!_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Na gut. Ich sollte vielleicht erst heraus finden, was er möchte bevor ich ihn weiter stichele. Mir brummt schon langsam der Schädel. Ich komme einfach nicht darauf. Irgendwie wollen meine grauen Zellen heute nicht mehr._

**_Das ist mein Name_ **   
**_Aber natürlich weiß ich das_ **   
**_Warum schreibst du mir das?_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Ich hoffe wirklich, das ich falsch liege. Wenn Sherlock jetzt mit Vergleichen anfängt, wird das ein unangenehmes Wochenende. Wir sind, wie wir sind. Wir müssen doch nicht wie andere sein._

_Vorhin dachte ich noch, das ich zu wenig von ihm bekomme. Aber habe ich je daran gedacht, die ganze Sache anders anzupacken? Nicht wirklich. Sherlock wird mir nicht einfach erzählen, warum er so ist wie er ist. Ich will sein Leben auch gar nicht hinterfragen. Denn ich will ihn nicht auf die Idee bringen, das er sich meinetwegen ändern muss._

**_Wie gesagt ‘eigentlich’_ **   
**_Wäre es verwegen wenn ich in einer Sache eine Ausnahme machen würde?_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Idiot. Selbst wenn er mal Fehler macht, ich wäre der Letzte der sich aus freien Stücken von ihm deswegen abwenden würde. Ich sollte es ihm einfach mehr zeigen, das es in Ordnung ist einmal falsch zu liegen. Auch wenn er immer behauptet das so was bei ihm nie vorkommen würde und doch ist es schon einige Male passiert._

**_Es ist höchstens ungewohnt_ **   
**_aber nicht verwegen_ **   
**_Sherlock du bist neben einem Genie auch ein Mensch_ **   
**_Es ist in Ordnung mal ein wenig abzuweichen_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Hätte ich das Wort Fehler oder Falsch benutzt, dann wäre er nur wieder beleidigt. Abweichen ist doch meistens gerade noch so im Bereich von richtig oder?_

_Das wäre jedenfalls meine Meinung. Ich sollte das Offenbarungsgespräch gleich heute hinter mich bringen, wenn ich in der Wohnung bin. Ich setzte uns einen Tee auf und vielleicht bestellen wir uns was zu essen. Genau. Gemütlich am Küchentisch. Aber daran denken, erst essen dann mit der Sprache raus rücken. Später bekomme ich vielleicht nichts mehr runter, weil mir seine Antwort nicht gefällt._

_Dieses mal werde ich nirgendwo einfach so hin stürmen. Dann werde ich meine Sachen packen und ins nächste Hotel verschwinden._

_Was ist nur mit mir los? Warum denke ich heute so negativ? Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, das ich gerade vor der Praxis stehe und es immer noch regnet. Schon wieder sind zwanzig Minuten ohne eine Nachricht von ihm vergangen._

**_Wo soll ich dann hin?_ **   
**_Du sagtest doch das ich nicht gleich in die Baker Street kommen soll_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Warte mal! Ich hab doch kaum auf senden gedrückt. Das Handy ist heute aber auch empfindlich oder habe ich so nervöse Finger?_

_Gut, ein bisschen aufgeregt bin ich schon wegen Sherlock’s geheimen Ausflug. Ein Stoßgebet wird trotz allem nicht schaden. Bitte lass den Tag heute nicht im Chaos enden._

**_Komm zum One Canada Square_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Was soll ich denn da? Na ja, es wird hoffentlich ein sinnvoller Ausflug. Ich schaue mal ob der nächste Bus von der Straße dahin fährt. Wenn nicht muss ich mir doch ein Taxi rufen._

**_Ich mache mich auf den Weg_ **   
**_Es dauert aber eine Weile_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Ich habe Glück. Der nächste Bus müsste gleich hier eintreffen. Hoffentlich bin ich bis dahin nicht komplett durchgeweicht. Kann ja auch sein das er irgendwo ein Termin hatte und ich ihn abholen soll. Stimmt, ich habe ihn die ganze Zeit nicht einmal gefragt wo er sich aufhält._

**_Das geht in Ordnung_ **   
**_Wir haben Zeit_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Aber er wird wohl kaum in der Wohnung sein, wenn er mich dort hinbestellt. Zumindest hoffe ich das für ihn._

**_In der Zwischenzeit kannst du mir_ **   
**_ja erklären um was es nun genau geht_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Ich weiß das er sagte es ginge um uns, aber von Angesicht zu Angesicht fällt es ihm schwer Gefühle raus zu lassen. Mir auch, aber das ist erst einmal egal. Also warum sagt er es mir nicht per Sms? Ein bisschen unpersönlich, aber besser als nichts. Außerdem kann man Nachrichten speichern, an seinen Computer senden und zum Beispiel ausdrucken._

_So ein Shirt mit dem Spruch ‘Natürlich hatte ich das Zeug im Mund. SH’ macht sich bestimmt gut wenn er mich mal wieder vorführt. Wissen ja nur wir beide, das es um Zahnpasta ging._

**_Du würdest dich nicht damit zufrieden geben_ **   
**_wenn ich sagen würde_ **   
**_ich erkläre es dir später?_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Das hättest du wohl gern. Du redest dich doch dann nur wieder heraus. Wie jedes mal wenn es dich selber betrifft. Zum Beispiel als mal so ein irrer Satanist ein Grab auf den Friedhof schändete. Dort lag zufällig auch die Gruft von Familie Holmes. An diesem Tag habe ich erfahren das Sherlock nur noch seine Mutter hatte. Den restlichen Abend herrschte dann kompletter Stille bei uns._ _Mir wäre das Grab erst gar nicht aufgefallen, wenn Miss Donovan es nicht so ‘taktvoll’ erwähnt hätte._

_Das erinnert mich daran, mit ihr mal ein ernstes Wort zu reden wenn ich ihr wieder über den weg laufe. Es ist mir egal was sie von Sherlock hält. Aber das soll sie dann für sich behalten._   
_Selbst wenn Sherlock hier und da ein wenig Gefühlsstumpf ist. Das gibt ihr und Anderson noch lange nicht das Recht ihn zu beleidigen. Denn auch meine Geduld ist irgendwann am Ende._

**_Nicht wirklich_ **   
**_Ist es denn so schwer zu erklären?_ **   
**_Ich weiß das ich begriffsstutzig bin_ **   
**_Aber könntest du es nicht_ **   
**_in einfachen Worten versuchen?_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Ich muss zugeben das es schon Fälle gibt, in denen ich gern wäre wie er. Dann könnte man manche Dinger schneller knacken und den Opfern vielleicht früher helfen. Aber an anderen Tagen da wünschte ich wieder, er wäre ein bisschen mehr wie ich. Nur um alles mal aus der Sicht eines normalen, wenn nicht sogar langweiligen Menschen zu sehen._

**_John das hat damit absolut nichts zu tun_ **   
**_Hör auf dich selbst auf eine niedrige Stufe zu stellen_ **   
**_Du musst nicht alles wissen_ **   
**_Wenn es so wäre dann würde ich dich doch langweilen_ **   
**_Aber in medizinischen Dingen kann dir keiner etwas vor machen_ **   
**_SH_ **

_In solchen Momenten wird mir dann doch ganz warm ums Herz und ich weiß wieder worauf ich mich konzentrieren muss. Es ist schön an solche Sachen zurückzudenken, wenn er sich mal wieder total daneben benimmt._

_Ah, da ist ja schon der Bus!_

**_Danke für das Kompliment_ **   
**_Also ich bin schon im Bus_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Jetzt muss ich schauen, ob er da in der Nähe hält oder ob ich noch mal umsteigen muss. Heute scheine ich Glück zu haben. Na ja mehr oder weniger. Der Bus hält zwei Blocks weiter. Es wird wohl mindestens zwanzig Minuten dauern. Da hat das Wetter ja noch genug Zeit sich zu ändern._

_Schon seltsam, das er schon wieder nicht schreibt. Wenn er dort ist, müsste ich ihn ja dann sehen. Der Regen lässt leider nicht nach. Man kann halt nicht alles haben. Komm schon John, du hast dich heute noch nicht sportlich betätigt._

_So lang war die Strecke gar nicht. Ein wenig außer Atem sehe ich mich um. Kein Sherlock in Sicht. Zuerst sollte ich mich hier mal unterstellen. Denn auf eine Erkältung habe ich keine Lust._   
_Merkwürdig das in diesem Turm, um diese Zeit keine Lichter mehr brennen. Nicht ein Fenster ist beleuchtet. Wie spät wird es sein?_

**_So ich stehe jetzt davor_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Gerade mal 19.39Uhr. Die können doch nicht alle schon Feierabend haben wie ich? Oder ein Stromausfall? Was mache ich mir eigentlich Gedanken über den Tower und seine Insassen? Ich sollte lieber schauen wo Sherlock steckt._

**_Gut_ **   
**_Jetzt kann ich dir alles erklären_ **   
**_John als was würdest du uns Bezeichnen?_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Was soll denn das jetzt? Wir sind so vieles. Ich nehme aber an, das Sherlock heute noch eine Antwort will. Wenn ich erst anfange unser Verhältnis zueinander zu beschreiben, dann würde ich morgen noch hier stehen._

_Im Gegensatz zu ihm, fällt es mir schwer manches in simplen Wörtern zu erklären. Trotzdem gebe ich mir Mühe. So tippe ich das erste was mir in den Sinn kommt._

**_Als Partner_ **   
**_Was soll die Frage?_ **   
**_Wo bist du?_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Ich werde es ihm Zuhause genauer erklären, sollte er mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden sein und vielleicht bringe ich mich dann auch dazu mehr zu sagen. Denn je öfter ich darüber nachdenke ihm zu sagen was ich wirklich fühle, desto mehr gefällt mir die Idee. Keine Versteckspiel mehr. Die ganze Zeit denke ich an mich. Doch für ihn wird es auch nicht einfach sein._   
_Wird er mich in Zukunft als sein Freund vorstellen? Liebhaber passt irgendwie nicht zu mir. Noch passt es zu ihm. Ich weiß nicht wer das Wort erfunden hat aber ich finde es setzt die Personen die eine Beziehung führen wollen so herab. Ja das Wort Partner gefällt mir definitiv mehr. Ich sollte ihn fragen. Wie beschreibt er unser Zusammensein? Doch ich merke ich muss es auf die Warteliste setzen, denn die nächste Sms traf gerade ein._

**_Ich stelle dir noch eine_ **   
**_Was nimmt jeder über uns beide an_ **   
**_wenn er uns begegnet?_ **   
**_Was ist so offenkundig_ **   
**_das man meinen könnte,_ **   
**_es müsste nicht ausgesprochen werden?_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Was ist heute nur los mit ihm? Das alles wirkt auf mich langsam wirklich eigenartig._

**_Bist du in Ordnung?_ **   
**_Jetzt sag mir einfach wo du bist?_ **   
**_JW_ **

**_Dreh dich doch einfach mal um_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Dies tat ich dann auch und hatte bei dem was ich sah, beinah mein Telefon fallen gelassen. Vor mir konnte ich die Nachricht ‘Ich liebe dich SH’ lesen. Nur dieses mal blickte ich nicht auf das Display meines Handy’s. Sondern auf einen was weiß ich wie hohen Turm. Jetzt weiß ich auch warum er vorher so dunkel war._

_Der Regen hörte plötzlich über mir auf. Das lag wahrscheinlich daran das sich jemand mit einen Schirm näherte. Mein Mund ging auf. Ich wollte was sagen. Wirklich. Ich wusste nicht was mich sprachlos machte. Die Tatsache das Sherlock mich tatsächlich liebte oder das er es mir so diskret mitgeteilt hatte._

_Ich beschloss meinen Mund wieder zu schließen, um nicht die ganze Zeit auszusehen wie ein Fisch der nach Luft schnappte. Wie lange starrte ich wohl da hoch? Eine Minute oder waren es schon zehn? Deswegen musste ich ihm also versprechen mich im Zaum zu halten?!_

_Ich atmete tief ein, als hätte ich das die ganze Zeit vergessen und sah kurz blinzelnd nach unten. Mein Mobiltelefon steckte ich in meine Jackentasche, damit ich meine Hände frei hatte. Ich war zwar durch den Regen gerannt und mir war ein wenig kalt, doch das der Tag so enden würde hätte ich mir nie ausmalen können._

_Irgendwann wurde auch Sherlock, der dicht hinter mir stand ungeduldig und räusperte sich. Doch so schnell reagieren konnte selbst er nicht, als ich mich zu ihm drehte und ihn stürmisch küsste. Verwundert wankte er nach hinten, doch ich hielt ihn an der Taille fest. Vielleicht hatte er nicht mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet. Aber mir fiel jetzt einfach nichts anderes ein. Wenn ich später meine Stimme wieder finde, dann werde ich ihm natürlich sagen das ich es erwidere. Doch für jetzt musste er sich damit begnügen._

_..._

Der Exsoldat blinzelte. Hatte er eben seine Nichte so heiter quieken gehört? Ein bisschen panisch schreckte er ganz hoch. Er war sich sicher, das Babyphon auf den Küchentisch neben sich gestellt zu haben.

“Schau, Onkel John ist jetzt auch endlich wach.” Erklärte der Detektiv dem kleinen Mädchen, die weiter erfreute Töne von sich gab, weil Sherlock’s Schal etwas tolles war woran man ziehen konnte.

“Was machst du hier und wie bist du....sag nicht du bist wieder über ..du weist das Harry ...aber wie geht es überhaupt..” Der Jüngere unterbrach den Blonden und versuchte die Kinderhände von dem blauen Spielzeug was um seinen Hals gewickelt war zu entfernen.

“Ganz ruhig John.” Fing er an und setzte das Kind in das Laufgitter. Der Schal musste mit hinein, denn das Mädchen wollte anscheinend nicht darauf verzichten. Dann nahm er neben seinen Mann auf eine Stuhl platz.

“Such dir eine Frage aus und beende diese.” John wollte sauer sein, weil Sherlock schon wieder über die Veranda in die Wohnung eingestiegen war. Aber ein anderes Thema beschäftigte ihn viel mehr.

“Wie geht es ihr?” Dabei suchte seine Hand die des Jüngeren. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen, wurde dieser plötzlich wütend.

“Sie war gar nicht krank John.” Fing er energisch an.

“Vor einer Woche hatte sie eine leichte Erkältung. Aber das tut nichts zur Sache.” Das Mädchen fand es nicht so toll, das ihr Onkel so laut würde und fing an zu weinen.

“Sherlock komm wieder runter! Du machst ihr doch angst.” Der Arzt stand auf und nahm sie sofort auf den Arm.

“Hey, alles ist in Ordnung.” Dabei wippte er das Kleinkind ein wenig hin und her, damit sie sich wieder beruhigte.

“Warum warst du dann so lange dort?” Im Nachhinein fand er die Frage doch sehr einfältig. Denn Sherlock konnte bei seiner Mutter schließlich solange bleiben wie er wollte. Er sollte doch froh sein, das sein Gatte noch ein Elternteil hatte.

“Sie möchte dich sehen.” Knirschte der Dunkelhaarige mit gedrosselten Ton zwischen den Zähnen hervor, als wäre es die schlimmste Nachricht der Welt. Der Lockenkopf sammelte seinen Schal wieder ein. Dabei war er sehr begeistert, das dieser nun mit Babysabber befleckt war. Grummelnd faltete er ihn so zusammen, das die Spucke nirgends wo anders hinkam und stopfte ihn in eine seiner Manteltaschen.

“Sollen wir das Thema auf später verschieben?” Schlug der Blonde seufzend vor.

“Ich bitte darum.” Doch es klang eher wie ein Befehl und der Detektiv ging vor zur Garderobe, um endlich seinen Mantel auszuziehen.  
John hatte die Kleine währenddessen mit einer Flasche Tee zurück in ihr Gitter gesetzt. Er sah nach draußen und bemerkte das es mal wieder wie aus Eimern goss. Ihm fiel aber auf, das der Mantel seines Mannes schon völlig trocken war. Prüfend blickte er wieder auf die Uhr die an der Wand hing und musste feststellen das die zwei Frauen jeden Moment wieder auftauchen konnten. Denn der Film den die beiden sehen wollten ging nur über eine Stunde.

Er ließ ein wenig geknickt die Schultern hängen, weil er die ganze Zeit auf den Tisch vor sich hin gedöst hatte. Komischerweise merkte er in seinem Rücken nichts. Aber das tat hier auch nichts zur Sache. Was der Arzt erfreulich fand, war das Sherlock sehr gut mit dem kleinen Mädchen klar kam. Da betonte das Genie doch immer wie sehr er Kinder nicht ausstehen konnte und das es umgekehrt genau so war. Doch seine Nichte schien den Lockenkopf zu mögen. Sonst wäre sie doch nicht die ganze Zeit so ruhig gewesen. Denn ihr Kinderzimmerfenster führte auch zur Veranda. Wäre ein Fremder über die Veranda eingestiegen, dann hätte sie sicher angefangen zu schreien. Clara hatte ihm erzählt, das die Kleine aus unempfindlichen Gründen angst vor Fremden hatte. Er wusste jetzt schon, das es ein schwieriger Gang in den Kindergarten wird.

“Ich bin der schlechteste Babysitter weit und breit.” Murmelte der Blonde vor sich hin.

“Na ja zumindest hast du dem Kind keine Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht.” Meinte Sherlock trocken, als er wieder am Tisch platzt nahm. Der Doktor schenkte ihm dafür nur einen bösen Blick.

Er fragte sich warum der Lockenkopf überhaupt aufgetaucht war, wenn dieser schlechte Laune hatte und nicht wirklich hier sein wollte.

“Von was hast du den geträumt, als die dein Nickerchen gehalten hast?” Hörte er dann auf einmal, als er sich dann doch schon daran machte das Essen für die Kleine vorzubereiten. Es konnte ja sein, das Harriet sich dazu entschied die Zweisamkeit so lange auszudehnen bis Clara endgültig die Nase voll hatte.

“Nichts besonderes.” Sherlock musste schließlich nicht alles wissen und vor allem dann nicht wenn er so launisch war.

“John, lügen war nie eine deiner Stärken. Zumindest würde es bei mir nie funktionieren.” Jetzt nahm sich der Jüngere die Zeitschrift die auf dem Tisch lag und schlug irgend eine beliebige Seite auf. Nur um den Blonden bei dem nächsten Satz nicht ansehen zu müssen.

“Sag doch einfach das es mich nichts angeht, was sich in deinem Kopf abspielt während du schläfst. Nach deinem Gesichtsausdruck von vorhin muss es ja ein reichlich angenehmer Traum gewesen sein.” John rollte mit den Augen. Das sein Mann schlechte Laune hatte, weil etwas in den vergangenen achtundvierzig Stunden passiert war ist eine Sache. Aber weshalb er nun auch noch beleidigt wegen eines harmlosen Traumes war verstand er nicht.

“Ja Sherlock. Ich gebe zu ich habe von leicht bekleideten Frauen fantasiert.” Er redete nicht laut und überlegte genau was er antwortete, denn seine Nichte war ja nur drei Schritte entfernt. Natürlich war sie noch lange nicht soweit komplette Sätze oder Wörter nachzusprechen. Trotzdem war er lieber vorsichtig. Schließlich hatte er in der Praxis schon von ganz anderen Fällen gehört.

Was das fantasieren betraf, hatte er natürlich geschwindelt. Natürlich dachte John nicht von morgens bis abends nur an Sherlock. Aber er stellte sich auch nicht Frauen in sonst was für unzumutbaren Klamotten vor. Diese Zeit war vorbei. Denn er hatte als Arzt nun wirklich schon jede Stelle des weiblichen und männlichen Körpers gesehen. Nach einer Weile war es gar kein Unterschied mehr für ihn, ob sich eine Frau vor ihm als Arzt auszog oder wenn welche mit kurzen Röcken auf der Straße erblickte.

“Ach ja, mir geht schon einige Zeit dies und das durch den Kopf.” Erklärte er weiter schwärmerisch und sah schon wie die Hand von Sherlock leicht zitterte. Es war klar das es nicht an einem Artikel lag, der in dieser Zeitschrift abgedruckt war.

Kurz überlegte er ob er noch weiter gehen sollte. Das Genie behauptete zwar das er ihn nie belügen könnte, aber das stimmt nur zum Teil. John konnte den Detektiv nur nicht belügen wenn dieser vor ihm stand oder dieser bei völlig klaren Verstand war. Jetzt wo ihm das Problem mit seiner Mutter im Kopf saß und er nebenbei auch noch schlechte Laune deswegen hatte, konnte er alles andere als realistisch denken.

“Schließlich lief bei uns ..” Doch er erschrak plötzlich, als die Zeitung heruntergerissen wurde und Sherlock tief Luft holte um nicht wieder seine Stimme zu erheben. Der Doktor drehte sich wieder ganz vom Herd weg, weil er jetzt nur noch warten musste bis das Wasser kochte. Verärgert, aber auch ein wenig verletzt starrte ihn der Sitzende nun an.

“Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich oder? Ich meine das ich so was träume?” Entgegnete John diesem mit einem strafenden Blick. Sherlock zuckte darauf gespielt desinteressiert mit den Schultern.

“Du kannst tun und lassen was du willst.” Meinte er dann noch monoton und ergriff dann doch wieder die Zeitschrift.

“Sherlock leg das Heft beiseite und unterhalte dich mit mir. Die neuesten Trends kannst du dir noch später ansehen.”

“Vielleicht finde ich hier Tipps, wie mich mein Mann wieder attraktiv findet.” Das war dem Älteren dann doch zu viel. Als würde Sherlock nicht oft genug von fremden Leuten hören wie gut er aussah.

“Ich hab nie gesagt, das du nicht mehr attraktiv bist.”

“Das Gegenteil aber auch nicht.” Leider musste John ihm hier Recht geben. Aber ihm war auch gar nicht bewusst, das der andere unbedingt Komplimente über sein Aussehen von ihm hören wollte. Da dachte er eigentlich das der Spiegel in der Wohnung die Arbeit schon erledigte. Er sah noch mal zu seiner Nichte um zu prüfen das sie sich nicht langweilte. Doch die spielte in aller Ruhe mit einer ihrer Plüschautos.

Also trat er langsam an seinen Mann heran und umarme ihn von hinten. Seinen Kopf legte er dabei so auf Sherlock’s Schulter das seine Wange die des anderen berührte.

“Ich habe von dir geträumt.” Der Sitzende drehte darauf nur seinen Kopf stur weg. Der Ältere seufzte und löste sich wieder ein wenig von dem Dunkelhaarigen, um mit der einen Hand dessen Kopf wieder zu sich zu drehen.

“Wenn du es genau wissen willst, habe ich davon geträumt wie ein gewisser Zeitungsartikel entstanden ist. Du weist schon. Der eine der in unserem Album klebt.” Noch ein wenig ungläubig sah der Lockenkopf den Doktor in die Augen. Natürlich war diesem klar, von welchen vergangen Artikel die Rede war.

“John es hätte einen Grund geben müssen, das du daran gedacht hast. Doch hier ist absolut nichts was dich daran hätte erinnern können. Höchstens wenn du im Wohnzimmer fern gesehen hättest, aber dann wärst du da eingeschlafen. Nein du lagst hier auf dem Tisch. Das Babyphon stand dicht neben dir. Das heißt du hast bewusst den Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt. Auch wenn du vielleicht nicht vor hattest so lange zu schlafen. Da stand außerdem noch eine Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch. Normalerweise trinkst du in letzter Zeit nur noch eine Tasse Kaffee. Du hast dir also keinen Kaffee nachgegossen, auch wenn der Inhalt schon eiskalt gewesen sein musste als deine Schwester das Haus verließ. Das Zeug was sie Kaffee nennt, setzt sich nämlich am Rand ab wenn er sich abkühlt. Du könntest diese Gedanken schon unterwegs im Kopf gehabt haben, aber wenn du Leute besuchst, ist dieser immer völlig frei von solchen Sachen weil du dich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren willst. Dann war hier nur noch diese Zeitschrift. Es hätte ja auch etwas hier drin stehen können, aber wir beide wissen das du von solchen Frauenzeitschriften höchstens die Tipps für die Beziehungen oder den Klatsch zum Zeitvertreib liest. Ich schließe auch mal aus, das du dich mit deiner Nichte über so was unterhalten hast. Denn sie muss noch geschlafen haben, als du hier eingetroffen bist. Sie lag ja noch in ihrem Bett, als ich hergekommen bin. Bleibt nur eins offen. Oder sollte ich vielmehr sagen eine Person?”

Der Doktor wollte das eigentlich vermeiden, doch es half wohl alles nichts. So hörte er nur stumm zu, als der nächste Satz ausgesprochen wurde.

“Was hat deine Schwester wieder von sich gegeben?” John seufzte abermals und lehnte sich gegen die Stirn des anderen.

“Es ist wirklich nicht so wichtig.” Er nahm etwas Abstand von dem Lockenkopf und gab ihn einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn. Damit wollte er sich ganz entfernen und sich um das kochende Wasser kümmern, doch der Sitzende ließ dies nicht zu. Mit beiden Händen hielt dieser John am Kopf fest und sah ihn mit seinen stechenden Blick entgegen. Der Blondschopf wusste das er nicht von der Stelle kam, bis er die Wahrheit erzählte.

“Ihr fällt es immer noch schwer, dich als meinen ... Partner zu akzeptieren.” Die Augenbrauen des Jüngeren zuckten kurz zusammen, als er von den anderen abließ und dann abrupt aufstand.

“John wir sind wieder da.” Ertönte Harriet’s Stimme genau in diesem Moment an der Haustür. Clara kam als erstes in die Küche.

“Wie ist es ge... Oh Hallo Sherlock.” Begrüßte die dunkelhaarige den Detektiv freundlich, als sie ihn erblickte.

“Sag bloß, der hat sich auch hier her verlaufen?” Nun stand auch Harriet in der Küche, nachdem sie den Schirm und ihre nassen Jacken im Bad verstaut hatte. Dafür bekam sie den Ellbogen von ihrer Frau in die Seite.

“Hallo.” Dazu rang sich Sherlock gerade noch dazu durch, als er sich an allen vorbei stahl um sich im Flur den Mantel anzuziehen.

“Ihr wollte schon gehen?” Erkundigte sich Clara ein wenig enttäuscht, als auch John sich nach draußen bewegte. Sie ging auf ihre Tochter zu nahm sie aus ihrem Laufgitter.

“Und es ist alle gut gegangen?” Erkundigte sie sich erfreut, als sie den Blick über das kleine Mädchen wandern ließ. Harry kümmerte sich während dessen weiter um das Wasser was ihr Bruder angesetzt hatte.

“Ja, es hat alles wie am Schnürchen geklappt.” Erklärte Sherlock so nett wie möglich, bevor er die Tür aufriss und hinaus stiefelte.

“Eigentlich muss ich euch was gestehen.” Meinte John dann etwas beschämt, als auch er seine Jacke endlich an hatte. Die beiden Frauen sahen ihn nun beide gespannt an.

“Sherlock hat sich die ganze Zeit alleine um sie gekümmert. Als er aufgetaucht ist, fühlte ich mich plötzlich so müde und bin auf den Tisch eingeschlafen. Ich weiß, ich bin wirklich schlimm. Da biete ich schon meine Dienste an und dann so was.”

“Schon in Ordnung John.” Sagte seine Schwägerin in einem wie immer freundlichen Ton. Egal was war, sie begegnete einem immer verständnisvoll. Deswegen schämte er sich noch ein bisschen mehr, weil er sie zur Hälfte belogen hatte.

“Ihr dürft Sherlock seine Laune nicht übel nehmen.”

“Wir sind das ja schon gewohnt.” Sagte Harry nun schulterzuckend und drehte sich wieder zum Herd. Doch die Frau wurde ignoriert.

“John geh nur. Es regnet draußen immer noch so schrecklich. Da solltest du ihn nicht warten lassen. Wollt ihr einen Schirm von uns mitnehmen?”

“Nein danke Clara. Das geht schon so. Sollte das Wetter mal wieder besser werden, könnt ihr ja mal zu uns kommen. Mrs. Hudson ist bestimmt völlig aus dem Häuschen, wenn sie die Prinzessin hier sieht.” Damit strich John dem Mädchen nochmal durchs Haar und verabschiedete sich dann noch von den zwei Frauen, bevor er auch endlich aus der Haustür schritt.

Sherlock stand auf der anderen Straßenseite unter einem Dach, um sich vor dem nassen Wetter zu schützen. Der Doktor überquerte die wenig befahrene Straße schnell und stellte sich neben seinen Mann. Stumm ergriff er die Hand von dem anderen und bemerkte das diese eiskalt war. Der Detektiv musste seine Handschuhe irgendwo liegen gelassen haben. Ein weiterer Grund nicht mehr los zu lassen.

“Lass uns nach Hause gehen.” Forderte John auf und der Größere nickte nur stumm, als er den Händedruck erwiderte.


	2. Chapter 2

"And that's really all right John?" The asked sat at the table in his sisters flat and looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Of course, Clara. Sherlock is occupied otherwise anyway." The dark haired woman nodded as she reached for her purse.

"Really. To urge the Babysitter to consider it five minutes before going will also not help.” Said a slightly annoyed Harriet, as she stepped into the living room to finally get her woman.

"I just wanted to make sure." Explained this a bit nervous.

“I know darling. Today is the first time since her birth that we let our little one out of sight. But John can do this." Meant the blonde then apologetically. She doesn't begin that even when her daughter would be hurt then her brother could also help as a doctor. That would have just caused more anxiety.

"And it will not be long." Clara aimed now back to the doctor.

"Where is my phone now?" Harry rolled only her eyes, while the other woman scurried through the flat, to look for the mobile phone. She now knew that it will not be easy to bring her wife to turn off the thing in the cinema.

"Where's your detective anyway? Another time on Murder hunt?" Then she turned to her brother because she's a little curious why his man wasn't here. Although this being around wasn't pleasant for her. The guy was sometimes just difficult to endure for her. John on the other hand just lowered his eyes.

“No. He's with his mother. Mycroft urged him to visit her for days because she is sick. I knew that he wanted to go and that he was stubborn. So I asked him to go.” He explained quietly and put the magazine completely down now. Harry saw that John probably thought of their parents and went over to him to briefly stroke over his back.

“Oh John. I bet it's all not so bad. Now that we're on the subject. Why was Mrs and Mister Holmes not at your wedding?"

“Sherlock has only his mother and he just said that she doesn't felt very well that day. It was really very warm." His sister gave him only a half-hearted nod to that.

"What's she like? More Sherlock or more Mycroft? Oh God, but not both in a female body?" Her interlocutor shook his head smiling.

"Frankly I haven't met her yet." But he got more than a shocked look for that.

"All the time you haven't even seen her once? This is a joke right?" Again, shook the other his head.

"I don't know why, but Sherlock seems to have a complicated relationship with his family and I don't want to interfere there."

"Does he tell you nothing at all?" Now began the female Watson to shake her head. But she does it because she still couldn't accept the decisions her brother made in his life.

"Now this starts again." Meant Clara easily annoyed as she came to the two and casually put her phone in her purse. The doctor knew nothing and looked questioningly between the two women back and forth.

“You know, John, your sister still thinks that Sherlock feels nothing for you and that just because he doesn't show it so openly."

"What?" A little of his voice startled, he listened fast on baby phone if he had just awakened his niece. When he heard nothing after a few seconds, he looked slightly annoyed to Harriet.

"And if. I'm the one who had be sure that he loves me, right?" The man said it quieter in the room but still upset.

"I think so too." Agreed to the dark-haired and grabbed her wife by the arm in order to go.

“John should ever be anything. You know that you can come to us." The called just sighed and nodded.

"Yes Harry. But now hurry up, otherwise you will miss the beginning of the movie." The blonde looked on the clock that hung in her kitchen before she pushed her wife out.

"See you later." That heard the doctor before the front door of the flat slammed shut. Sighing, the left behind settled again in the chair. The coffee Clara had poured in a cup before more than half an hour, also was drinkable lukewarm. So he drank the rest before turning back to reading. But he couldn't concentrate properly on it. His thoughts wander repeatedly to Sherlock.

This has'nt even once texted him since he left. Not that this was long ago or that he wasn't already used to it. Finally the whole thing was only two days ago. Nevertheless, he had a queasy feeling in the stomach area. John doesn't want that his mother in law felt ill. Although he has never met her until now, the Holmes brothers always spoke very respectfully of her. A little it surprised him that she never called at their home. He wondered why she never wanted to see him. Was the woman not a little curious about him?

Suddenly a bad guess came over him. His man once said, his family used to have a respected status in society. That suddenly explained so much. Could it be that Mrs. Holmes was against their marriage? Perhaps his man was because of that so unwilling to go to his parents' house on holidays.  
Why he hasn't thought of it a few months ago?

He was ashamed abruptly for his egoism he lived out with the anticipation. His parents could indeed have nothing against gay marriage. They were long dead. But his husband has still a parent. Mycroft had also nothing mentioned in the direction. Or met with him everything on wood because he was so high on happiness? Still, he should have thought of that. But the doctor also doesn't wanted to argue with the detective on their big day because his mother wasn't present.

What if she was dying? He doesn't know what the message meant 'It got worse.' John doesn't even know what the woman has. To call Sherlock now would be stupid. He just had to be confident that this contacted him when something was going on.

But the elder Holmes always acted also in the interests of the mother if it affected his man. Would he annul the marriage if Mrs. Holmes demanded it?  
Doesn't Mycroft said the other day how grateful he was that he helped his brother to be better or has John misunderstood something?

He blinked a few times to find himself in the here and now again. So easy wouldn't hid man give up on him. Conversely, the same applies. How could his sister also say such a stupid thing after all this time? A bit helpless he put his arms crossed on the table and rested his head on it.

“Sherlock can be quite different." He whispered in the empty room. Suddenly a smile graced his face as he thought about how the detective for the first time declared that he loved him. The blond doesn't came around to be a little embarrassed. But it was no one here anyway. So it doesn't matter.

If he could produce his memories on a video, he would watch this movie over and over again. Well, if there was a video then his man would put this in a safe with a sixteen-digit code and throw this then into the deepest abyss of the sea. Sherlock couldn't simply destroy it himself either. Then he knew well this was also very attached to this memory. Although he would never admit this voluntarily.

Nevertheless John likes to recall that moment. Finally, back then he wouldn't have thought that his man is the one who would arrive first with the one sentence of all sentences.

….

**_John?_ **   
**_SH_ **

_With mixed feelings I look at my phone display. Must Sherlock annoy me now? This time I will not just leave here because Mister Holmes thinks to raid a pet store is funnier. When there would have been at least dogs and cats. But no. We go into a building with snakes, lizards and other reptiles. Even if the snake wasn't poisonous, the bite does still hurt like hell._

**_Just write what you want_ **   
**_When I say in the morning I go to work then I am really there_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Partly that has been a bit harsh. But eventually, he also needs to understand that my job is just as important to me as clear up the cases with him. Although it's not always so spectacular or interesting._

**_There's something I want to talk about with you_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Hm? Otherwise he writes always what it is without hesitation. Maybe I should wait until I call the next patient in. Hopefully something exploded not again in the kitchen!_

**_That sounds so serious_ **   
**_Should I take a break and call you?_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Or Mycroft has once again paid him a visit. Sometimes even the older Holmes comes with pointless reasons to us._

**_NO!!!_ **   
**_SH_ **

_OK. Now I'm really starting to worry. I would prefer then to clean the flat as to patch up Sherlock._

**_You don't need to_ **   
**_I don't want to keep you from your work_ **   
**_SH_ **

_I beg your pardon? He is sick. High fever, perhaps? With affecting the personality. Or he has a question about his current case? But he would never long talk around it._

**_That was just a joke_ **   
**_But now I'm really worried about you_ **   
**_How is the ballet dancer case?_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Perhaps something from that gets on his nerves. We are now indeed been a while together. But Sherlock still has problems with it to share his feelings with me. Although I can read his face and body language already very well, but even I can just guess when the detective builds wall around himself again._

**_Completed_ **   
**_The wife of the teacher_ **   
**_I'll explain in more detail later_ **   
**_I want to know something_ **   
**_SH_ **

_The wife? How has he found out that again? Finally, she wasn't even present at the scene. But that's not important now. Slowly he makes me nervous._

**_You from me?_ **   
**_Don't you found it with Google?_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Sometimes I wonder what I'm doing. Lighten the whole thing like that doesn't help if it's something serious. Maybe I want to calm myself by this. Sherlock write back! The minutes seem so long to me._

**_The search engine knows no answer_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Then how he gets the idea that I have an answer to his problem? I shouldn't get upset. At the end, it's after all only something completely trivial._

**_So now you have almost my full attention_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Or really something has happened at home. He has experimented again and now he doesn't dare to say it simply because one of my things didn't survive. Please not the new potholders. To buy new ones each week is really annoying. On the other side better than when you have a burning on your fingers._

**_Why not your full attention?_ **   
**_SH_ **

_I don't came around to smile slightly. It couldn't be so bad when he asks such questions. Or?_

**_Because I would be quickly unemployed_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Well, actually I can concentrate good on both. Because it bothers no one when I reply once the patients have disappeared from the room._

**_I find it inappropriate anyway that you still work there_ **   
**_SH_ **

_That issue again. Just because I was going out with her once doesn't mean that I will relapse. Just because I see her almost every day._

**_And I think it's inappropriate that you're still jealous of Sarah_ **   
**_JW_ **

_He is the one who can really see through everyone. Why then he doesn't see that I love him and therefore very much interested only in him?_

_Although I have never said the words. I am unsure in that matter. I'd like to say it. But what if he doesn't want to hear it? Although when I caught him with the needle a while ago he said he is happy with me. But is he really? Or he said it just because it seemed to fit in this moment?_

_On this evening we have also spent our first night together but now it seems to me as if Sherlock just had done it to keep me all happy. Or am I simply too clingy? After that night, I wanted to tell him that I love him but it just couldn't pass my lips._

_'John. If you just want to stare at me, then please do it without mentioning my name. That in fact irritates me.'_   
_After those sentences, I thought it was the best to leave it for now._

**_I'm not_ **   
**_I just think that you don't need to work there_ **   
**_SH_ **

_It's very necessary to be here. Here I can think in peace about everything. Without someone taking up my thoughts as if they were floating in small pictures above me._

**_We already covered that topic_ **   
**_I go to work so I have my own money_ **   
**_JW_ **

_So I just feel better. I know I pay with my own money for that I have worked hard._

**_But I have enough that we both could live from it_ **   
**_SH_ **

_I really appreciate that. Maybe I'm someday in the health position that I have to accept this offer and I also know that Sherlock would never reproach me for it. One of his good qualities. But for the present I am still my own boss and quite fit. Furthermore, I wouldn't feel good if I would buy something for him on his birthday, on Christmas or spontaneously with his money._

**_Eventually when we are both old and gray_ **   
**_I'm going to ask you to pay my funeral_ **   
**_Until then, I'd like to use my hands to survive_ **   
**_So please be so kind and just say what you want_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Oh damn! Don't do it! Cancel sending! Too late. How stupid am I? Sherlock is right when he sometimes calls me an idiot. When we are both old and gray... That sounds as if I plan to stay with him for so long. Secretly I often had such thoughts. How would it be to get with old him and etc._

_But I don't need to smear it him on bread after such a short time of our new relationship! Good for him it must be a long time. Judging by Mycroft his brother never had a proper relationship before. What I can't really believe._

_Firstly the elder Holmes also couldn't be everywhere at once. Although he would liked have it like that but Sherlock knows how to hide from prying eyes._   
_Secondly, there determines were a few people in Sherlock's past who got interested in him more than just his worldview._

_I think for example of Molly Hooper. If the woman would have been just a little more intrusive. Like Miss Adler..._

_“Doctor Watson? Is it normal that it hurts so much?"_

_"Sorry. I got probably with the wrong foot up today. I try to be a little more careful on the next splinter.”_

_“That would be nice. Thank you."_

_Remember! You're still in the practice._

_I don't know why. But when I think of Irene Adler, I still get mad. Not because I'm jealous or anything._

_Okay. I don't need to lie to myself. I'm jealous. One had just to look at the two. They would make the perfect couple. Aside from her profession, the woman has everything Sherlock needed. She is beautiful, rich and intelligent._

_Or should I say was? What does he want with me? Am I just a cheap substitute because she is no longer here?_

_God John! What are you thinking? Although Miss Adler wasn't the nicest person on earth, she still had her good sides and I have no right to judge her or Sherlock badly. I'm not a replacement. Otherwise I wouldn't be at his side. Because if Sherlock uses his charm, he could have everything and everyone. And he wanted me. That surely means something._   
_So after the next patient I'll take a short break._

**_John can you promise me that_ **   
**_you're not mad or disappointed_ **   
**_when I describe my intention to you_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Good. He wasn't so into my text._

_Why he doesn't finally says what it is? Although I could guess. But then I would only imagine the worst things._   
_Maybe I should call him anyway. But before I bite on my sandwich again._

_As for these pickles Sherlock had really been right. That fit just perfectly with the spicy cheese._

**_Do you have done something?_ **   
**_Should I perhaps get home sooner?_ **   
**_Are you hurt or have you pain anywhere else?_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Although I don't know if I can afford it to go early again. But when Sherlock is injured, then I wouldn't matter to me anymore. Yes, sometimes I'd like to hit him because he annoys me with his I-know-it-all number. Or even run away. Not only to the next bar. But where should I go?_

_Also there are determines things on me that Sherlock can't stand. Sure, he never rushes out of the flat. Otherwise he couldn't have the last word._

_Fortunately every coin has two sides and therefore also my detective. Oh John! You should never claiming him as yours out loud. That would be just irritating for him again. Strangely, the man has more good qualities than hoped._

_I'm a bit ashamed to think about something like that. Finally, I couldn't make an opinion about him before our 'relationship project'._   
_Why does he need so long for the text now?_

**_No_ **   
**_No you don't need to but thanks_ **   
**_No and no_ **   
**_No superficial pain_ **   
**_SH_ **

_I told that only professionals can eat this extra-sharp chili con carne. But no, Sherlock Holmes manages everything when it comes to murder. The day before yesterday he was so red in the face, he could have replaced the traffic lights on the road._

**_Then stomachache?_ **   
**_I knew you shouldn't have eaten that sharp stuff._ **   
**_JW_ **

_Thank God that I got him on that day to the Baker Street before he lost consciousness. The guy eats on some days hardly a bite. So how should the thing go out fine? Well, we already getting the eating habits in a better grip._

**_That's not what I meant_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Now I can't think of anything else. Does he makes taste experiments again?_

_The pickled ginger is indeed delicious, but that is still far from eating it to everything. You can eat a bought chocolate bar with ginger. Is not really my thing, but you can't get a indigestion from it. It was different with Sherlock's chocolate cream with the sweet and sour pickled root. It was also my mistake the at same time. I should have escaped as the smell hit my nose._

**_Damn it! Tell me finally what you mean!_ **   
**_You make a nervous wreck of me_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Despite everything, he could just write me what is going on now. That brings me down. Because if Sherlock is holding back on something.._

_That's it! He was kidnapped. No. He had time to write so many messages. Even if the kidnappers would read the messages. Sherlock knows tricks to tell me things without the others noticing. I still don't know if that is a plus or a minus on him._

**_John I am completely alive and well_ **   
**_I only thought a little about something_ **   
**_SH_ **

_All right. He is joking with me. When does he thinks just a bit about something? When he sees an object, he not only sees what is in front of his eye. How old, heavy, expensive or large. Where does it come from or what it is made of, and so much more.._

_But because I know that he can't help it his brilliant mind could be sometimes partly a curse partly a blessing._

**_Very funny_ **   
**_And about what are you thinking "a little"?_ **   
**_JW_ **

_He could even think about how he can fix things when they explode. Microwaves aren't going to be cheaper. That new one has even a grill function. Therefore I already fond of that thing. Because there the Hawaii toast tastes twice as good._

**_About us_ **   
**_I noticed something_ **   
**_SH_ **

_About us? He could just write that so easy. But this morning everything was still fine. Or?_

_At least he has still written 'us'. I knew it. At some point it to happen that the time comes in which Sherlock is tired me..._

_“Dr. Watson, are you all right? Could it perhaps be that you feel unwell today? Should I call one of the nurses?"_

_"No, it's okay. I have only seen through window and noticed that it's raining again. But now, come in please."_

_“Thank you. Yes, the weather is awful this week. We will in this case probably don't come to a green branch, hm?"_

_“Too bad. But at least we can try to relieve pain in your leg. That would be also something good."_

_“There are you right, Doctor."_

_I should stop to make such thoughts, if I still have to treat patients. For panic attacks is still enough time when I walk out of here after work._

_Nevertheless, I would like it of sometimes comes something from him. Not only when he can still feel the adrenaline from a finished case._

_I don't expect that he makes me presents or otherwise any romantic expressions. That's not his style. But I too have sometimes needs._

**_Sherlock can't this wait until I'm home?_ **   
**_There are only seven patients left_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Even if he has to know already when my work ends. It was worth a try. Or not._

_Wasn't that my phone again? Why I put the thing away at all?_

**_It really is not so important_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Why can't he wait until I'm home? Can't he talk face to face about it with me? Probably not. There isn't an issue that Sherlock Holmes wouldn't talk about if he considers it necessary. And there is time and place irrelevant._

**_I know you're into drama_ **   
**_But can't you just put in the next text_ **   
**_what exactly is your problem_ **   
**_Otherwise I don't answer you anymore_ **   
**_JW_ **

_So now he has the choice. Write it out or don't._

**_Don't tell me you can't think of nothing more?_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Hm? Even half an hour without a snappy word. Perhaps he has found another job. No, this can't be. Even if. He has never missed a moment to have the last word._

**_Wow_ **   
**_Who would have thought that?_ **   
**_Sherlock Holmes hasn't the last word_ **   
**_Can you repeat that more often in the future?_ **   
**_JW_ **

_So now I just have to ponder a bit. Does Mycroft turned his mobile phone and the laptop off?_

_Stubborn they're both if they want attention._

**_Do you have savored the moment, John?_ **   
**_Now it is unfortunately over_ **   
**_and no I don't do something like that often_ **   
**_You are hopefully still in practice_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Where should I be otherwise? Somehow I have the feeling that still more waits for me today. No putting legs up and resting._

**_Of course_ **   
**_I have yet again to work until 6 pm_ **   
**_If you would watch other people a bit_ **   
**_you could knew that already._ **   
**_JW_ **

_Why do bother with others when one himself is the next?_

**_Of course, I know that_ **   
**_Your work schedule is indeed reliable_ **   
**_Only your boss is unprofessional_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Sometimes I find his jealousy quite sweet. But only if he doesn't constantly exaggerates._

**_What's that supposed to mean?_ **   
**_JW_ **

_He also flirts around with people. Do I complain there? OK. I know that it's only to get close to information's or other things._

_Nevertheless, I could burst sometimes if he let's strangers touch him like that. Just when he wants in some clubs. That some drunken people simply can't keep their fingers to themselves._   
_Admit, I'm just the same. But I then I have my hands only on Sherlock and not on some strangers._

**_Has she already told you_ **   
**_that she goes to a further education next week?_ **   
**_Thus you would have guide the practice FIVE days alone._ **   
**_SH_ **

_What? But I thought I could talk with Sherlock about the three words sentence. I could do that also on the weekend, but how do I know what Mister I'm Busy Holmes has planned again. So I would have time to talk to Lestrade that he shouldn't claim Sherlock on one day next week. But now I should have a serious word with my supervisor._

**_Sarah told me that she met you_ **   
**_She also said that you should have told me all this three days ago_ **   
**_So she thought I would agree_ **   
**_JW_ **

_What did he thought about that? If he doesn't say something it wouldn't happen?_

_I'm going to try to find the right moment for a talk about feelings on the weekend anyway._

_I know that it isn't his thing. And actually I'm the same. But if he doesn't see in me that what I in him, then the whole living together makes no longer sense._

**_Yes but that is really not my job_ **   
**_Eventually she is YOUR employer_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Yes that is true. Nevertheless, I would like to have known about it earlier. Sarah gave me a free day tomorrow. I'm not able to change the next week any longer._

**_You are right_ **   
**_We shouldn't discuss that further_ **   
**_Incidentally, I come on five days later home in the upcoming week_ **   
**_JW_ **

_There he has to be without me a bit. I hope he survives the week without injuries. Sometimes he is like a child that is left alone in a children unfriendly flat. One simply doesn't think that it might get hurt._

_In this case the child is big and the flat is whole London._

_I really wonder how I still can think about kids there? Not that I have seriously considered it. I mean I'm not getting any younger. But well my life is different now. I really need to talk to Sherlock about the whole situation. What are we now? How he imagines his future? And do I have a place there? It is pleasant to live in the here and now, but at some point he has also to go on._

**_Very funny John_ **   
**_well it's no good_ **   
**_I will then probably be very lonely in the next time_ **   
**_SH_ **

_As if that bothers him when he can't see me. Three weeks ago I visited Harriet and he doesn't even noticed that I was two days absent._   
_“You weren't here?" That was all I got to hear after I came back. Does he even need me?_

_What I am thinking again? Doesn't he said that he is happy and I am very important to him? Still, he could sometimes come more towards me._   
_Or perhaps I want too much? Talking with Harriet about it doesn't help. She doesn't even know that I go out with Sherlock. In addition, she has her own problems._

**_Idiot_ **   
**_You should also tell me that I have free tomorrow_ **   
**_So I have three days to relax_ **   
**_JW_ **

_If I would ever come to this. Because the windows must be cleaned again. I also want even to bake a cake. Mrs. Hudson's treats are very tasty. But I also want to use the oven again for food. Than self-made tastes still the best._

**_Relaxation?_ **   
**_What plans has John Watson for a free weekend?_ **   
**_SH_ **

_In addition, Sherlock always eats what I cook or bake and he could need some more on his ribs again. His occasional starvation can no longer be tolerated. But how do I get him to eat something when I'm not around?_

**_What comes in the way_ **   
**_Maybe a little housecleaning_ **   
**_Or I cook or bake something special_ **   
**_JW_ **

_I would also bake his favorite cake. Exactly, and then I write with icing what I feel for him._

_Funny it would be to see his face then. But no. Because I don't know what kind of cake Sherlock preferred nor do I have the courage to write 'I love you' on the pastry._

_With the older Holmes it looks different. Maybe I could ask Mycroft what his brother likes. No, this is also a bad idea. Because somehow I'm not really keen to meet him after the If-you-hurt-my-brother-you-will-never-see-daylight-again-talk. I know that the man only worries, but it can be overdone._

_Somehow that sounds weird if I ask someone from the outside what Sherlock likes to eat. Finally, I am the one who lives for a long time with him in Baker Street. Oddly enough, I have no idea._

**_Anyway you can't do that today_ **   
**_SH_ **

_As if I haven't guessed something like that. What did the guy wants from me today? Don't really feel like running around by this weather. Observe someone in a warm restaurant? For this I maybe let me persuade.  
_

**_You shouldn't always plan my time without me knowing it!_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Why do I still complain? I always stumble on deaf ears anyway. But if I say nothing, he always thinks that it is ok._

**_I don't do that_ **   
**_I write it to you in this moment_ **   
**_Anyway when you're done with work_ **   
**_you can't go home_ **   
**_SH_ **

_That was clear. Now don't make it so exciting. It's 17:48. At least the time is reliable._

**_That means you send me to one of your errand trips_ **   
**_Why didn't you tell me earlier today that you need something?_ **   
**_I could maybe have get it during the lunch break_ **   
**_JW_ **

_The faster I have Sherlock's extra tours behind me, the better. I can still buy what I could use for The cake on weekend. Although flour and sugar was still there, but I think the eggs were out._

**_You don't have to get anything_ **   
**_In addition, you still haven't given me your promise_ **   
**_So?_ **   
**_SH_ **

_What does he think about that? No, I don't freak out if the flat is on fire. Or anything else happened, which any normal person would drive up the wall._

**_You know I can't really do that_ **   
**_but I promise you to try it_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Maybe it's really something pleasant this time for a change. Great. I try to think of something positive, but still my head is completely empty. When surprised Sherlock me with something good the last time?_

_OK. On the day when I caught him with the needle, later everything turned for the better. But that was neither planned by him or me._

**_Better than nothing_ **   
**_I've written that I noticed something_ **   
**_SH_ **

_The last patient is out. Now just put away the files and then I eat in peace my second sandwich half. I shouldn't have wasted my lunch break with chatting._

_So slowly I can't make excuses or lie anymore in terms of my relationship status. Until now I could get rid of every demanding coupling experiment, by pretending to be busy. But that isn't going to work forever._

_Then these comments here and there. I would appear to be in a good mood lately. Since when must always be a woman behind it? Or in my case, a man. I can also be in a such good mood because I want it or not? As a single I never noticed that. Made me being alone so depressed?_

_But I digress. How should I respond now if someone asks whether I am single? If some women are too intrusive in the bars, I only say that I am already forgiven. More they don't have to know. But what I say to friends and acquaintances? I know that most assume that I have something with Sherlock anyway. Yes but to confirm it then, is something completely different._

**_Yes you have_ **   
**_and?_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Sarah said that I could go already. Well then, I put my other clothes on and pack everything. I should give my coat in the laundry basket, so that it gets washed tomorrow morning. Who knows when I could get to that next week._

_Checking the locker again. As far as empty. Other than a few books who Sherlock may not get his hands on. If you want to hide something, you have to be creative._

_So mobile phone and wallet is with me. Hopefully Sherlock doesn't want to do expensive things. Otherwise, I must seek ATMs._

**_I still think to pronounce the obvious is actually pointless_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Yes you are showing it always gladly again when I do that. 'John, of course, it's sugar. What did you think?' Because you can see every day a corpse with this caramelized stuff on the face._

**_For real?_ **   
**_I hadn't noticed that_ **   
**_JW_ **

_He can make one furious sometimes. Not everyone sees just everything immediately._

**_John!_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Okay. Perhaps I should start finding out what he wants before I tease him further. My head already hurts. I just don't get it. Somehow my gray cells don't want work today._

**_That's my name_ **   
**_But of course I do_ **   
**_Why do you writing me this_ **   
**_JW_ **

_I really hope I'm wrong. If Sherlock starts now with comparisons, it's going to be an unpleasant weekend. We are like we are. We don't have to be like others._

_Earlier, I thought that I get too little of him. But have I ever thought about it to tackle the whole thing differently? Not really. Sherlock wouldn't just come to me and tell why he is the way he is. I don't even want to question his life. After all I don't want to put the idea in his head that he has to change because of me._

**_As I said 'actually'_ **   
**_Would it be bold if I would do an exception in one case?_ **   
**_SH_ **

_Idiot. Even if he makes mistakes, I would be the last one who turns away freely from him because of that. I should him just show more that it's okay to be wrong once. Even though he always asserted that such a thing would never happen to him and yet it has already happened several times._

**_It is most unusual_ **   
**_But not bold_ **   
**_Sherlock you're beside a genius also a human_ **   
**_It's ok to differ a bit_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Had I used the word error or false, then he only would be offended again. Differ is mostly just within the range of correct or not?_

_That would certainly be my opinion. I should get over with revelation conversation, when I'm at the home today. I make tea for us and maybe we order something to eat. Exactly. Comfortable at the kitchen table. But remember, first I should eat and then tell everything. Later I might not get anything down because I don't like his answer. This time I'm going nowhere just to storm out. I'll pack my things and disappear into the next hotel._

_What's wrong with me? Why do I think so negative now? This is probably because I'm standing right in front of the practice and it's still raining. Again twenty minutes have passed without any message from him._

**_What's my way?_ **   
**_You said that I shouldn't come immediately to Baker Street_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Wait a moment! I hardly pressed send. The mobile phone is sensitive today or have I so nervous fingers?_

_Well, I'm a bit excited because of Sherlock's secret trip. A fervent prayer will not hurt after all. Please don't let the day end in chaos._

**_Come to One Canada Square_ **   
**_SH_ **

_What am I supposed to do there? Well, it is hopefully a meaningful trip. I look whether the next bus from the road drives to that point. If not I have to call a cab._

**_I'm on my way_ **   
**_However it takes a while_ **   
**_JW_ **

_I am lucky. The next bus must arrive at any minute here. Hopefully till then I'm not completely soaked. Can indeed be that he had an appointment somewhere and I should pick him. True, I haven't even asked him where he is all the time._

**_That's ok_ **   
**_We have time_ **   
**_SH_ **

_But he will hardly be in the flat when he ordered me there. At least I hope so for him._

**_In the meantime you can explain me_ **   
**_what's going on exactly_ **   
**_JW_ **

_I know that he said it's about us, but face to face it's difficult for him to let his feelings out. I'm the same but that is another matter. So why he says it not to me via text? A bit impersonal, but better than nothing. In addition, you can save messages sent this to a computer and print it out for example._

_A shirt with the saying 'Of course I had the stuff in the mouth. SH' does certainly good things if he annoys me again. Only we both know that it was about toothpaste._

**_You wouldn't be satisfied_ **   
**_if I said I'll explain it later_ **   
**_SH_ **

_You wish that. You only then talk yourself out of it again. Like every time when it concerns yourself._

_For example, at that times as a crazed satanist desecrated a grave on the cemetery. There was by chance also the tomb of the family Holmes. That day I learned that Sherlock has only his mother. The rest of the evening, there was complete silence with us. I haven't even noticed the grave until Miss Donovan mentioned it so 'tactful' there._

_That reminds me to talk with her in a serious tone when she runs over my way again. I don't care what she thinks of Sherlock. As long she keeps her opinion to herself. Even if Sherlock is a little stump with feelings here and there. That give her and Anderson still not the right to insult him. Then even my patience finds at some point the end._

**_Not really_ **   
**_Is it so difficult to explain?_ **   
**_I know that I am stupid_ **   
**_But you couldn't you_ **   
**_try it in simple words?_ **   
**_JW_ **

_I must admit that there are already cases where I would like be him. Then you could crack some things faster and perhaps help the victims earlier. But on other days I wish he would be a bit more like me. Just sometimes to see everything from the perspective of a normal, if not boring human._

**_John that has nothing to do with that_ **   
**_Don't put yourself on a low level_ **   
**_You don't have to know everything_ **   
**_If it were so then I would bore you_ **   
**_But no one is better like you in medical things_ **   
**_SH_ **

_At such moments, he warms my heart and I know again on what I have to concentrate. It's nice to think back to those things when he once again totally misbehaves._

_Ah, there is the bus already!_

**_Thank you for the compliment_ **   
**_So I'm in the bus_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Now I have to look if I can drive directly close to the place or if I have to change to a cab. Today I seem to have luck. Well, more or less. The bus stops two blocks further. It will probably take at least twenty minutes. The weather still has enough time to change._

_So strange that he doesn't write again. Well If he's there, I see him then. Unfortunately, the rain doesn't diminish. One can just not have it all. Come on John, you haven't been sportive today._

_The way wasn't that long. A little out of breath I look around me. No Sherlock in sight. First, I should stand under this roof here. Because I have no desire for a cold._   
_Strange that in this tower before me burns no more light at this time. Not a window is lighted. What time will it be?_

**_So I now standing before it_ **   
**_JW_ **

_Barely late 19.39. They can't all gave free time like me? Or a power failure? Why I'm thinking about the tower and the occupants? I should rather look where Sherlock is._

**_Good_ **   
**_Now I can tell you everything_ **   
**_John, as what would you describe us?_ **   
**_SH_ **

_What is this now? We are so much. But I suppose that Sherlock wants an answer today. If I begin to describe our relationship to each other, then I would be still here tomorrow. Unlike him, I find it hard to explain some things in simple words. Still, I'm trying. So I type the first thing that comes to mind._

**_As a partner_ **   
**_For what was this question?_ **   
**_Where are you?_ **   
**_JW_ **

_I'll explain it to him more accurately at home, shouldn't he be satisfied with the response and maybe I'll bring myself then also to say more. Because the more I think about it to tell him what I really feel, the more I like the idea. No more hiding. All the time I think of myself. But for him it couldn't be easy too._

_Will he introduce me in the future as his boyfriend? Lover doesn't fit somehow to me. Nor it suits him. I don't know who invented the word but I think it put the people a bit down who want a relationship like that. Yes the word partner I like definitely more. I should ask him. How he describes our being together?_

_But I realize I have to put it on the waiting list because the next text came to my phone._

**_I'll even give you another_ **   
**_What is everybody thinking of us?_ **   
**_What is so obvious_ **   
**_that one might think,_ **   
**_it shouldn't be pronounced?_ **   
**_SH_ **

_What's on with him today? All this seems really strange to me slowly._

**_Are you okay?_ **   
**_Now just tell me where you are?_ **   
**_JW_ **

**_Turn around_ **   
**_SH_ **

_This I did and with what I saw I almost had dropped my phone. In front of me I could read the message 'I love you SH'. Only this time I wasn't looking at the screen of my mobile phone. But on a tower, who I don't remember how high that is. Now I know why it was so dark before._

_The rain suddenly stopped above me. This was probably because the someone with an umbrella came closer. My mouth was open. I wanted to say something. Really. I don't know what made me speechless. The fact that Sherlock actually loves me or that he had told it so discreetly._

_I decided to close my mouth again I don't look all the time like a fish who gasped for air. For how long have I stared up there? One minute or were it already ten? That's why I had to promise him to keep me under control?!_

_I took a deep breath, as if I had forgotten it all the time and glanced down. My mobile phone I put in my pocket, so I had my hands free. Although I was running through the rain and was a little cold, but I could never have imagined that the day would end like that._

_At some point even Sherlock, who was standing behind me got impatient and cleared his throat. But even he couldn't respond so fast when I turned to him and kissed him stormily. Surprised he staggered backwards, but I held him by the waist. Maybe he doesn't expected this reaction. But nothing otherwise occurred to me now. If I find later my voice again, then I will tell him of course that I feel the same. For now he had to be satisfied with that._

...

The former soldier blinked. Had he just heard his niece squealing so cheerful? A bit panicked he jumped up. He was sure to have put the baby phone on the kitchen table next to him.

“Look, Uncle John is now finally awake." Explained the detective to the little girl who made more delighted sounds, because Sherlock's scarf was something amazing what you could pull at.

“What are you doing here and how are you....don't tell me you..you know that Harry...but what's going on with.." The younger man interrupted the blonde, trying to remove the hands of the child from the blue toy which was wrapped around his neck.

“Calm down John." He began and put the child in the playpen. The scarf had to go with her, because the girl doesn't seem to let it go. Then he sat down beside his man on a chair.

"Pick a question and end this." John wanted to be mad because Sherlock entered again on the veranda in the apartment. But another topic interested him much more.

"How is she?" Here his hand sought the one of the younger man. Contrary to his expectations, this was suddenly angry.

“She wasn't sick, John." The taller one began vigorously.

“A week ago, she had a slight cold. But that doesn't matter." The girl doesn't found it so great that her uncle got so loud and began to cry.

"Sherlock, be a bit quieter! You're scaring her." The doctor stood up and took her immediately on the arm.

“Hey, everything's fine." He rocked the infant back and forth a little, so she calmed down.

"Why then were you so long there?" In retrospect, he found the question very stupid. Finally, Sherlock could stay as long as he wanted with his mother. He was supposed to be happy that his spouse still had a parent.

"She wants to see you." Crunched the dark-haired a throttled tone between his teeth as it would be the worst news in the world. The curly hair collected his scarf. He was very enthusiastic that this was stained with baby drool now. Grumbling he folded it together so that the spit got nowhere else and stuffed it into one of his coat pockets.

“Should we wait with this subject until later?" Suggested the blonde before sighing.

"Please do." But it sounds more like a command and the detective went to the wardrobe to finally take off his coat.

In time John had set the little one with a bottle of tea back in the playpen. He looked outside and noticed that it once again poured from buckets. But he noticed that the coat of his man was already completely dry. Checking he looked at the clock hanging on the wall and realized that the two women could show up at any moment. Because the film the two wanted to see is just going over an hour.

A little distressed he let his shoulders slumped, because he had been dozing all the time on the table in front of him. Strangely, he doesn't notice anything in his back. But that wasn't a matter here. What the doctor found pleasing was that Sherlock got along well with the little girl. Because the genius always pointed out how much he doesn't like children and these feel the same about him. But his niece seemed to like the curly head. Otherwise she wouldn't have been so quiet all the time. Because her nursery window also led to the porch. If a stranger entered on the porch, she sure would have begun crying. Clara had told him that the little girl was afraid of strangers from insensitive reasons. He now knew that it's going to be a difficult way in the kindergarten.

"I'm the worst babysitter for miles around." Murmured the blonde in front of him.

“Well at least you haven't given the child some sedative." Meant Sherlock dryly as he took a seat at the table again. The doctor gave him a glare for that. He wondered why the curly head even appeared when this was in a bad mood and don't really wanted to be here.

“From what have you dreamed when the you held your nap?" Heard he then as he prepared the food for the little one. It could be that Harriet chose to expand the togetherness for so long until Clara finally has enough.

"Nothing special." Sherlock finally doesn't have to know everything and especially not when he was so moody.

“John, lying was never one of your strengths. At least it would never work with me.” Now the younger one took the magazine lying on the table and opened it on any page. Just so he doesn't have to look at the blonde by the next sentence.

“Just say that it doesn't concern me what is going on in your head while you sleeping. After your expression from before it must have been a pleasant dream indeed.” John rolled his eyes. That his man is in a bad mood because something had happened in the past forty-eight hours is one thing. But why this now was even offended by a harmless dream he doesn't understand.

"Yes Sherlock. I admit I have fantasized of lightly dressed women." He doesn't speak loudly and thought about exactly what he said, because his niece was only three steps away. Of course, she was far from to repeat entire phrases or words. Still, he was rather cautious. Finally he had heard in practice of very different cases.

For that matter fantasizing, of course he had swindled. Of course John doesn't think from morning to evening only of Sherlock. But he also doesn't imagined women in what else for unreasonable clothes. This time was over. Then as a doctor he had really seen every part of the female and male body. After a while there was no longer any difference to him whether a woman is undressing in front of him as he is the doctor, or if he saw some with short skirts on the road.

“Oh yes, There are going quite some things through my head in the last time.” He explained further doted and already saw how the hand of Sherlock shook slightly. It was clear that it wasn't because of an article that was published in this journal. He briefly wondered if he should go further. Although the genius claimed he could never lie to him, but that's only partly true. John just couldn't lie to the detective when this stood before him or he was in completely clear mind. Now that this had the problem with his mother in his head also happen to be in a bad mood, he could think of anything but realistic.

"Finally, in the last time we had done nothing to.." But he was startled suddenly as the paper was torn down and Sherlock took a deep breath so he doesn't raised his voice again. The doctor turned back completely from the stove away because he now only had to wait until the water boiled. Annoyed but also a little hurt the seated person stared at him now.

“You don't really believe it right? I mean that I'm dreaming something like that?” Replied John with a punishing look. Sherlock shrugged his shoulders played disinterested.

“You can do whatever you want." He also said then monotonically and then took the journal back.

“Sherlock put the magazine aside and talk with me. You can later look at the latest trends.”

“Maybe I can learn tips from it how my husband finds me attractive again." That too much for the older man then. As if Sherlock doesn't heard often enough from strangers how goof he looks.

“I never said that you are no longer attractive."

"But also not the opposite." Unfortunately, John has to admit he was right here. But he was also unaware that the other wanted to necessarily hear compliments about his appearance from him. He actually thought that the mirror at the home already did the job. He looked again to his niece to check if she isn't bored. But she played quietly with her plush cars. So he slowly approached his man and hug him from behind. He put his head in such a way on Sherlock's shoulder that his cheek touched the other.

"I've dreamed of you." The other turned only his head stubbornly away. The elder sighed and broke up again a little of the dark-haired, pull with one hand the head back to himself.

“If you want to know, I have dreamed of a certain newspaper article. You already know. The one that sticks in our album.” Still a little disbelieving saw the curly head in the doctor's eyes. Of course, this know from what passed article was talked.

“John, there must have been a reason that you remembered that. But here is absolutely nothing that would bring it to your mind. It would make sense if you had watched TV in the living room, but then you had slept there. No you were lying on the table here. The baby phone was standing close to you. That means you have deliberately placed it beside you on the table. Even if you perhaps weren't planning to sleep so long. Furthermore, there even stood a coffee cup here. Normally you drink only a cup of coffee lately. So you don't refilled the coffee even if the content had already gone cold as your sister left the house. The stuff she called coffee, namely sticks at the edge of the cup when it cools down. You could have had these thoughts already on your mind on the way but when you visit people this is always entirely free of such thoughts because you want to concentrate on other stuff. Then there was this journal here. It could have been also something in here, but we both know that you only read such women's magazines because of the tips for relationships or the gossip to pass the time. I exclude also that you haven't chatted with your niece about something like that. Because she must have still slept when you arrived here. She was still in her bed, when I came here. So only one thing remains. Or should I rather say a person?"

The doctor wanted to actually avoid it, but it probably doesn't help. He listened silently, as the next sentence was pronounced.

"What said your sister this time?" John sighed again and leaned against the front of the other.

"It's really not so important." He took a little distance from the curly head and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. He wanted to completely remove and take care of the boiling water but the seated person wouldn't let him. With both hands this grabbed John's head and meet him with his piercing gaze. The blond knew that he doesn't come from the spot until he told the truth.

“It's still hard for her to accept you as my ... partner." The eyebrows of the younger one jumped briefly when he let go of the other and then stood up abruptly.

"John, we are back." Resounded Harriet's voice at this very moment at the front door. Clara came first in the kitchen.

"How was is ... Oh Hello Sherlock." Welcomed the dark-haired the detective friendly when she saw him.

"Don't tell me he also got lost here?" Now was also Harriet in the kitchen after she had stowed the umbrella and their wet jackets in the bathroom. For that comment she won the elbows of her wife in the side.

"Hello." To this Sherlock just pushed himself before he made his trough all them to the hallway to put on his coat.

"You two want already go?" Clara asked a little disappointed as John moved also out. She walked towards her daughter and took her from playpen.

"And it's all gone well?" She inquired when she let wander her eyes over the little girl. Harry looked after the water what her brother has set on.

"Yes, everything worked like clockwork." Explained Sherlock as nice as possible before he flung the door open and strode out.

"Actually, I must confess something." Meant John then little embarrassed when he finally had his jacket on. The two women now looked both intently at him.

"Sherlock took care of her alone all the time. When he showed up, I suddenly felt so tired and fell asleep on the table. I know I'm the worst. There I offer my services and then I do that.”

"It's okay, John." Said his sister-in-law in her usual friendly tone. No matter what, she was always understanding. That's why he was ashamed a little bit more because he had lied a little.

“Don't take offense because of Sherlock's mood.”

"We are already used to that." Said Harry shrugged and turned back to the stove. But the woman was ignored.

"John just go. It's still raining so terrible outside. You shouldn't keep him waiting. Do you want to take an umbrella?"

“No, thanks Clara. It's alright for the short way. Should the weather once again be better, you can indeed visit us. Mrs. Hudson is determined over the moon when she sees the princess here.” Thus John stroked the girl's hair and then said goodbye to the two women before he finally walked out the front door.

Sherlock stood on the other side of the street under a roof in order to protect himself from the wet weather. The doctor crossed the quiet road quickly and stood next to his man. Silently he took the hand of the other and noticed that this was freezing. The detective must have left his gloves somewhere. Another reason not to let go.

"Let's go home." Urged on John and the taller one nodded silently when he returned the hand squeeze.


End file.
